Anything Worth Having is Worth Fighting For
by onyx eyed kitten
Summary: Have you ever been so tempted by something that you just had to have it, even though your conscience was screaming at you that this was wrong? She was like the devil's fruit and I just had to have a bite. SasuSaku ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm onyx eyed kitten. This is my first time writing a story by myself so please don't be too harsh with me. The characters will be OOC but that is necessary for this story. I will try to keep them IC as much as possible though. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. I would also like to thank PropertyoftheUchiha. She did not inspire me to write this story but she did inspire the way it will be written. I liked the way that she had WEEKS BEFORE HE LEFT focus mainly on Sasuke and I wanted to do a story like that. I will occasionally have the story focus on other people, to prevent writers block. So, thank you Propertyof the Uchiha!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a womanizing play boy. Sakura Haruno is the daughter of the town's leading pastor. Sasuke had always lusted after Sakura and finally decides to go after her. Falling in love was never a part of the plan though.

Main pairing: SasuSaku

Minor pairings: NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Anything Worth Having Is Worth Fighting For

Prologue

Love, that used to be such a foreign word to me. For I had never intended to fall in love. Then again, no one intends to fall in love. It's just one of those things that happen.

I'm usually not a person taken by surprise but this certainly did. If I was ever to succumb to that useless and pathetic emotion, I never would have imagined that she would be the cause of it.

Sakura Haruno, sometimes just thinking about her, I still can't believe it. I can't believe that I, Sasuke Uchiha, former womanizer and this town's bad boy, fell in love with Sakura Haruno, the daughter of our leading pastor.

The fact that we fell in love is so laughably cliche. You read about it in books or see it on tv but how often do things like this happen in real life?

I've wanted Sakura since my hormones started raging. Since I've noticed that her curve less and flat chested body began to change.

I began to lust and obsess over her. She haunted my dreams and I began to imagine it was her every time I had sex with some girl. Despite all this, I never went after her. I guess even I had some morals. No one would believe me if I told them that. For I was an arrogant, proud, selfish, self absorbed and cold hearted bastard who went after whatever he wanted and damn the consequences.

I wanted Sakura. So I threw whatever morals I had aside and went after her. The temptation to have her just became to much. I didn't care about her at all, I just wanted to satisfy my cravings for her luscious body. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. I just didn't expect the consequences would be falling in love with her.

Girls had always flocked to me. I was forbidden because I was a gamble no mother wanted their daughter risking. It didn't matter that I was Sasuke Uchiha, youngest heir to the Uchiha fortunes. I would only break their daughters' hearts and the mothers were smart enough to know that.

Sakura ended up being my redemption. She saved me from the drinking, sex, occasional drugs, smoking and partying I did. I had created my own personal hell and she pulled me out of the darkness.

It's surprising enough that I fell in love with Sakura. What surprises me even more is that she fell in love with me. The angel fell in love with the devil.

My story does have a happy ending. Don't let that fool you into thinking that this will be a story filled with happiness and sunshine. For the road to Sakura's and my happiness was a long and tough road. This story has heart break and despair. My stupidity has caused Sakura to shed many tears. Everyone knows that anything worth having is worth fighting for. That is what we did, we fought for our love. If you don't want to read on, I don't blame you. If you do forewarned is forearmed. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Please review and let me know what you think. This story is not told in first person. The Prologue was only told in Sasuke's POV. The rest will be told in third person. I need a beta reader for this story, so if anyone would like to be the beta reader for this story, please let me know in your review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Important A/N! I wanted the characters to stay ninjas because ninjas are awesome. All of the Naruto characters have their normal ninja status except for the Rookie 9 and Gai's team. The Rookie 9 and Gai's team are all ANBU. Also the Naruto world is essentially the same. There are still the five great shinobi nations except the villages are a bit different. It has more of a modern twist to it. All of the villages have universities and colleges. They also have cars, motorcycles, mopeds, etc. Also they have both cement and dirt roads. It's pretty much Naruto world with a bit of city thrown in. Also I wanted to keep the characters IC as much as possible but the time skip has not happened yet on TV so could anyone tell me if any of the characters have changed after the time skip?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did the anime would not move at such an agonizingly slow pace.

Chapter 1

"You look good enough to eat." Sasuke whispered.

The girl giggled and Sasuke nuzzled his nose into the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Inwardly Sasuke sighed. He hated doing this. Having to woo the girls but if he wanted to get laid, sacrifices had to be made.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so charming."

Sasuke had to resist the urge to cringe and push the girl off him. No one called him that, but his mother. The girl on his lap moaned and moved her head to the side to give Sasuke more room as he kissed her neck.

"Sakura! Stop worrying so much, you'll be fine. You're eighteen and you've never gone to one of Sasuke's parties, live a little!"

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard Sakura's name. He quickly scanned the crowd and saw her with her best friend Ino. She looked uncomfortable as she responded to Ino.

_'How did Ino convince her to come?'_

The brunette looked at Sasuke when he stopped his actions.

"Sasuke-kun what's—"

Sasuke pushed her off his lap and her sentence ended in an indignant squeak as she fell against the arm of the couch.

"Hey, what the—"

"Go find someone else to screw." Sasuke said.

Without waiting for a response Sasuke walked away. The girl huffed and stormed away.  
Sasuke smirked as he walked closer to Sakura.

_'The lamb has entered the wolf's den, how convenient.'_

"Hello ladies."

Sasuke watched as Sakura jerked her head towards him, startled.

"H-hello." Sakura stammered.

"Hi. The party looks awesome." Ino said.

"Thanks. There are drinks in the kitchen." Sasuke informed.

He hoped she would take the bait, he wanted Sakura to himself. Sasuke hadn't intended to go after Sakura tonight, but if she was here it must have been some kind of sign. Either way, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"Only if Sakura will go. She only agreed to come to your party if I didn't leave her." Ino said.

Sakura blushed at this statement.

"I'm sure Sakura will be ok, but just to be sure I'll watch over her."

"Nu-uh, I'm not leaving her with a womanizer like you."

"Ino, that's not very nice!" Sakura admonished.

"Well, it's true!" Ino defended.

"It's all right. She only speaks the truth." Sasuke said.

"Still…." Sakura trailed off.

"Ino, Shikamaru is here. I'm sure he'd like to see you, considering you are his girlfriend." Sasuke said.

Ino looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura. She looked around the room and then back to Sakura. Sakura saw the torn expression on Ino's face and felt bad for her.

"Go ahead Ino. I'll be fine." Sakura said.

"I can't leave you! You only agreed to come to the party if I stayed with you. You upheld your end of the agreement, so it's only honorable for me to uphold mine."

"I don't mind. Go." Sakura ordered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

Sasuke had to stifle his impatience as he watched the exchange.

_'Just go already!'_

"Yes." Sakura said.

Ino hugged her and whispered to her before she left.

"Remember the rules of going to a party. Ten Ten and Hinata are around her somewhere. Be super careful and don't take any risks."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"One last thing, don't be alone with Sasuke. No matter what, do NOT be alone with him. Don't fall for any of his tricks. Stay where people can see you. Don't go into any empty rooms. Especially, don't be by yourself."

Sakura once again nodded her head and Ino finally let go.

"Have fun!" Ino chirped. Sasuke watched as Ino walked away.

_'Finally.'_

He turned to Sakura and smirked.

"Would you like something to drink? Some pop perhaps?"

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Sure."

She followed Sasuke as he walked towards the kitchen. He walked past the line completely ignoring it. Uchiha's don't wait and besides, this was his house. He could do whatever he wanted. Sakura walked behind him, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that they were cutting in front of all these people.

"What would you like?" Sasuke asked.

"Cherry Coke." Sakura answered.

The self proclaimed bartender looked shocked that someone was actually ordering a non alcoholic beverage. Sasuke was about to snap at the guy but he stopped himself. He didn't want to push Sakura away from him.

"You heard the lady; she'd like a cherry coke." Sasuke said.

The bartender nodded his head and grabbed a can of cherry coke and a plastic cup.

"Ice?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head. He poured the drink into the cup and handed it to her.

"Enjoy the party."

"Thank you."

Sakura took a sip of her drink and followed Sasuke out of the kitchen. He led her to the couch and they both sat down.

"I heard about your promotion to ANBU Captain. Congratulations." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were on Squad Seven during their genin and chunin days. The three had become Jonin and Sakura had become a medic nin. Despite all of this, the three had remained friends. When Sasuke was fifteen and a half, he started to drink and party. Eventually, he had become a womanizing bad boy. Sakura had attempted to stop him, but he wouldn't listen and their friendship became strained. A few days after Sakura's fifteen birthday, they had gotten into a huge fight about the things Sasuke was doing and their friendship broke up.

"I heard that Tsunade-sama is assigning your team tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"Who are you hoping to get?"

"Naruto."

_'No surprise there. They are best friends after all. They have great teamwork, when they aren't arguing.'_

_'This is getting boring.'_

"So Sakura, is there a reason you came to the party? It couldn't be just because Ino forced you to come."

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused. Not only was the question random, but it was rare for Sasuke to speak so much at one time.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sasuke leaned closer to her. "Did you wanna see someone?"

Sakura backed up as Sasuke leaned in.

"N-no."

_'Crap! I have to stop stuttering or he'll know I'm nervous!'_

Sasuke smirked at her.

_'She's nervous.'_

"Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said.

Sakura sucked her breath in at the way he said her name. Her eyes widened as he leaned in closer.

_'Is he gonna kiss me? What do I do? Calm down; don't let him know he's getting to you. That's just what he wants.'_

Sasuke paused and stared at her for a second before he leaned in again. Sakura gave a slight gasp as he leaned into her neck and…. SMELLED HER?

_'The hell?'_

"Hmmmmmmm, Sakura, you smell wonderful." Sasuke purred.

Sakura blushed at this.

"Stop it." She whispered.

She heard how her voice sounded breathy and unconvinced and hated it. She was positive Sasuke could hear it too.

"Why? I know you like it."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat when Sasuke licked her neck. Out of nervousness the cup shook in her hand.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up when he heard his name and saw Neji with his girlfriend Ten Ten.

"Neji."

Sasuke returned Neji's slight glare as Ten Ten pulled Sakura off the couch.

"Sasuke, you pig! Stay away from Sakura!" Ten Ten shouted.

"Are you telling me what to do? My, you've picked a brave one Neji." Sasuke mocked.

"Leave Ten Ten out of this." Neji hissed.

"She's the one who got herself involved in the first place."

"I wouldn't have to if you had kept away from Sakura!"

"Sakura's a big girl. She can make her own choices."

"How dare you treat Sakura this way? You're only using her!" Ten Ten yelled.

A crowd began to gather around them and Sakura nervously looked around.

"Guys stop it. You're making a scene." Sakura said.

Ten Ten looked around and glared at the crowd.

"What are you looking at?! Why don't you guys mind your own business, you nosy jerks?!" Ten Ten shouted.

Neji sighed and grabbed Ten Ten's hand.

"Let's go." He commanded.

"Not without Sakura. I'm not gonna leave her with this disgusting play boy."

Sasuke glared at her.

_'How dare she talk about me like that? Who does she think she is? Annoying bitch!'_

Sakura saw Sasuke's and Ten Ten's angry expressions and knew she had to do something.

"I'll go with you guys." Sakura said.

Ten Ten's expression instantly changed into relief, while Sasuke's changed into slight shock.

_'She chose Ten Ten over me? Fine, this will make the victory all the sweeter. I always did love a challenge.'_

As he thought this, Sasuke's expression changed into a smirk. He leaned down to Sakura's ear and ignored Ten Ten's outraged gasp.

"I'll see you later, Angel."

Sakura blushed when he said this. He leaned back up and saw Neji and Ten Ten glaring at him. Sasuke smirked at them again and walked away.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Ten Ten asked. When she didn't get a response, she repeated Sakura's name. Ten Ten furrowed her brow when Sakura still didn't respond.

_'I know it didn't mean anything to him but I can't help wishing that Ten Ten and Neji hadn't interrupted.'_

"Sakura!"

Sakura quickly snapped her head towards Ten Ten.

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for the past couple of minutes. Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong."

Ten Ten looked at her in disbelief. Suddenly she gasped.

"You don't like Sasuke, do you?" She asked.

Neji's bored look disappeared and he looked at Sakura with interest.

"No, don't be ridiculous." Sakura answered.

Ten Ten and Neji looked at her, unconvinced.

_'If I don't like Sasuke, then why is my heart still pounding?'

* * *

_

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted.

"Hn."

"Hello Sasuke-san." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded to her.

_'Haven't I told her to stop calling me that?'_

"Hinata, I've told you to stop calling me that."

"I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What dobe?"

"Be nice to Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme." Naruto ordered.

"Don't order me around loser." Sasuke said.

"I'll order you around if you're mean to Hinata-chan."

"Order me around again and I'll kick your ass."

"Guys, stop it." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto looked at her and Sasuke didn't even bother.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto apologized.

Naruto looked expectantly at Sasuke, who just stared apathetically back.

"Don't you have anything to say Sasuke-teme?"

"No."

"Sasuke-teme!"

"I stopped fighting with you. Don't push your luck idiot." Sasuke said, glaring.

Naruto glared back and opened his mouth to respond when Hinata touched his arm. He looked at her and sighed. Naruto then looked to Sasuke's smirking face and had to resist the urge to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

_'Why is he my best friend again?'

* * *

_

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen, with a bottle of beer in his hand, when he saw Ino bounding towards him. He resisted the urge to sigh. This was Sakura's best friend so he had to make sure that Ino liked him.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded to each other in greeting.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

"With Neji and Ten Ten."

"Ok, Shika-kun, let's go look for them."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Stop saying that! We're going to go look for them." Ino ordered.

"Hey Ino."

Ino looked at Sasuke with confusion.

_'Why is he smirking at me?'_

"Nice hickey."

Ino gasped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Shika-kun, don't move. I'll be right back." Ino said.

Shikamaru nodded his head and kept his laughter in until Ino was out of ear shot.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said.

"Hn."

Shikamaru sighed at Sasuke's response.

_'Of course he would say that.'_

_

* * *

_

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke thrust into the girl a few more times and orgasmed as well. He collapsed on top of the girl and tried to regain his breath. The girl ran her hand through his hair and Sasuke pushed it away. He rarely liked human contact.

"Don't." Sasuke ordered.

He rolled off of her and turned so his back was facing her. He closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep, no longer caring about the girl. Not that he cared about her in the first place. He only pretended to so he could get laid.  
One of the last thoughts Sasuke had was about seducing Sakura and he smirked.

_'I will have you.'_

I forgot to mention in the A/N above that Naruto still has the nine tailed fox in his body. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Important A/N! I decided to have the story follow the anime except for a few changes. So Konoha does not have the more modern twist that I gave it. There will of course be a church and maybe other buildings that weren't originally in Konoha because I'm not all that sure of what's in the village. Since I'm changing the story line a bit, Itachi did not massacre the Uchiha clan, Orochimaru never gave Sasuke the curse mark although the Sound and Sand invasion still happened, Sasuke never left the village and anything pertaining to getting Sasuke back after he left the village never happened. If something in the original storyline doesn't make sense with the changes that I've made then I'm sorry and let's just say it never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although it would be nice if we got paid to write fan fiction, I do need a job...**

Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. His latest screw had just left and he finally had some time to think.

_'Why do girls have to talk so much? They're so annoying! If I didn't have needs, I would just avoid them all together!'_

Thinking of girls his thoughts strayed to Sakura.

_'I'm still shocked that she came to my party last night. Who would have thought that good girl, Sakura Haruno, would actually come to my party? Hell must have frozen over.'_

His thoughts then strayed to their friendship or lack there of. Neither of them had actually broken up their friendship, it just happened. With all the strain they were just too uncomfortable being around each other. Sasuke wasn't willing to change his ways and Sakura wasn't willing to stay friends with him acting the way he was, so it just ended. At first they had just avoided each other and then they just seemed to understand that they didn't want to be friends anymore. Sasuke would never admit it but, sometimes he missed their friendship. After Sakura stopped being such a total fan girl, they had actually managed to get along pretty well. She was one of the few girls he could actually stand. Most were just pathetic fan girls, just like she used to be. He even sometimes wondered how things would have been if their friendship remained intact.

_'Stop being so pathetic. The past is the past, you can't change it.'_

Sasuke glanced at his clock and got up to get ready to meet Tsunade.

* * *

"Come in." Tsunade said.

The door opened and Sasuke gracefully stepped into the room. Everything the Uchihas's did was graceful. He had grown up to be a handsome young man. His natural quietness added a mysterious quality to him that the ladies just loved. He also had the bad boy thing going on and no girl could resist that. Add in the fact that he was an Uchiha, which meant that he was naturally proud, arrogant and confident. You had one hell of a package.

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said, reluctantly bowing down.

Uchihas bowed to no one and Sasuke thoroughly disliked doing so. He didn't count the times when he had to bow to elder Uchiha clan members, they were Uchihas, so they didn't count.

Tsunade smirked when she as she saw Sasuke bow down to her in a show of respect. She knew he hated doing so and took pleasure each time he had to.

"As you know, I brought you here to introduce your squad members to you."

"Shizune, bring them in."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Shizune opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." She informed.

She stuck her head back inside and the three walked in. She shut the door after them.

Sasuke turned around as they walked in to see who his teammates would be. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto there; they did have excellent team work after all. He was surprised to see the other two. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity when he saw them.

_'Sakura and Hinata? I never would have guessed that they would be on my squad.'_

The three greeted Tsunade and bowed to her.

"I gathered you all here so you would know who your squad mates are. Sasuke, of course, will be your ANBU Captain. Naruto will be ANBU Co-captain, Sakura will be your medic-nin and Hinata, with her Byakugan, will be a valuable asset to your squad."

Hinata blushed at this. The Hokage opened her mouth to continue speaking, but was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm so glad you promoted me! It's about time you saw how truly great I was. How about letting me become Hokage, you know you being so old and all?"

The three discreetly stepped away from Naruto. They knew what was coming. Tsunade picked up a paper weight and threw it at Naruto, who almost dodged it. He was not quite fast enough and it nicked his shoulder.

"You ungrateful little brat! After I promoted you, this is how you treat me?! I am Hokage, don't you dare disrespect me! If you interrupt me one more time or if you disrespect me again, I will demote you and kick you off this squad, you hear?! I'm Hokage and not you, you punk, don't forget that you ungrateful little snot!"

Naruto cowered in fear and Sasuke and Sakura just shook their heads at him, while Hinata looked at him in sympathy.

Tsunade sat back down, breathing heavily in her anger.

"As I was about to say, I'm assigning you guys a mission."

At this, Naruto's expression brightened but one glare from Tsunade stopped him from saying anything.

_'Sheesh, her glare is almost as bad as Sasuke's.'_

"Your mission will be next Monday, eight days from now. In the meantime I want you guys to get acquainted as a team. I also want you guys to train together so you all learn teamwork."

She handed Sasuke the mission scroll and a picture and he put both into his pocket.

"Dismissed."

The four bowed and left the room, Naruto rubbing his shoulder.

"So, what's the mission?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled the scroll out of his pocket and untied the string. He opened up the scroll and the other three gathered around him to read the scroll.

_Your mission is to locate a missing min named Akure Miyato. He has made a deal with Orochimaru. Akure was last seen in the Cloud village and is staying there for a few weeks. He is the leader of a missing-nin group of four people. They will likely be with him. Kill them if necessary but bring Akure back ALIVE for questioning. If any of you find any written documents, bring those back as well. Orochimaru, Kabuto or any other Sound nins may be there as well, so be careful. Akure and his group are not to be taken lightly so do no underestimate them._

After everyone was done reading, Sasuke rolled the scroll back up, tied the string around it and put it back into his pocket. He took the picture out next and everyone looked at that as well.

Surprisingly Akure was a handsome man. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. He looked to be in his mid twenties but if a person looked closely, one could see an evil look in Akure's beautiful grey eyes.

After studying the picture, Sasuke put it back into his pocket.

"I'm hungry, does anyone wanna grab lunch?"

The other three looked at Naruto and sweat dropped. How like him to think of food. The three nodded in agreement and they all walked out of the building.

* * *

They sat down at Ichiraku's and ordered their ramen. After receiving their bowels, they all dug in. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Naruto in disgust as he ate.

"Naruto, stop slurping. It's disgusting." Sakura said.

She cringed as he slurped up a noodle.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized.

"You eat so much ramen it's amazing that the broth isn't flowing in your veins." Sasuke commented.

"Like you should be talking, tomato boy." Naruto retorted.

"At least tomatoes are healthy."

"Does anyone wanna have a movie night tonight?" Hinata asked, successfully ending Sasuke and Naruto's soon to be fight.

The three stared at Hinata in shock. The shy Hyuga girl hardly ever spoke.

Hinata blushed under their gazes and took their silence as a no.

"You guys don't have to, it was just a thought." Hinata said.

"No, no, that's a great idea Hinata-chan! We can invite the others over too."

"Whose place should we have it at and what time?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke's place at seven."

"What? Why my place? Have it at the Hyuga compound. It was Hinata's idea."

"We can't have it there, and yes Sasuke, when I say we, I mean you too, you antisocial freak. Hinata's dad will hover all over me. Like I'd actually have sex with Hinata with all you guys there. He's so paranoid."

Hinata blushed when Naruto mentioned having sex with her.

_'Not that we have or anything, I wonder what it would be like though.'_

Hinata blushed a dark shade of red at this thought. Soon her face represented the tomatoes Sasuke loved so much.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Sakura asked noticing Hinata's face.

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Why do you ask?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior.

_'I wonder what's caused Hinata to blush. It can't just be the fact that Naruto mentioned having sex with her. Her face got redder as Naruto kept on talking.'_

He quietly watched as Hinata tried to reassure both Naruto and Sakura that she was fine.

_'I wonder if Hinata was having dirty thoughts?'_

Sasuke smirked at this.

"All right, seven at my place."

The three turned to look at him mid conversation, all with confusion on their faces. Sasuke sighed.

"Movie night."

As soon as he said this, the confusion left their faces.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that."

Sasuke opened his mouth to insult Naruto, but Sakura gently kicked his foot. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. (A/N He does that a lot, but Sasuke doesn't speak much so how else is he supposed to communicate? It's not like he'd have a face full of confusion.)

"I already witnessed the beginning of one fight, I'm not about to witness another."

Sasuke smirked at her and looked over to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was paying for their meal.

"See ya." Naruto said.

"Bye guys." Hinata said.

"Bye." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just watched them walk away. He glanced at Sakura when he heard her shifting. She grabbed her wallet and tossed a couple of bill down to pay for the meal.

"I better get going."

She got up to leave but Sasuke's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Are you nervous to be alone with me?"

"No, why would you say that?"

Sakura was glad she managed to ask that without stuttering.

"Your pulse is racing."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, down to her wrist and back up to Sasuke's face. She had forgotten that he would be able to feel her pulse. How could she have forgotten that? What kind of medic-nin was she?

"So what if I am? What of it?"

Sakura didn't like to admit that she was nervous, but he already knew so what did she have to lose? Besides, maybe she could throw him off guard by admitting this.

_'Who am I kidding? Hardly anyone or anything has ever caught Sasuke off guard.'_

Sasuke smirked, knowing what she was trying to do. He let go of her wrist and took out his wallet. Sakura stared at him, mystified.

_'Is that it?'_

He took out enough bills to pay for both of their meals and placed Sakura's money back into her hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sasuke spoke first.

"My band is having a concert this Saturday. You should come."

Sakura just continued to stare at him, finally she nodded her head.

"Great, it's at the concert hall at eight. See ya tonight."

Sakura once again nodded her head.

Sasuke walked away smirking. He genuinely wanted Sakura to come to his concert, but it was fun to mess with her. He knew that she expected him to continue the conversation about her being nervous around him, which is why he mentioned the concert. He liked messing with people, must be the inner sadist in him. He continued walking home, ignoring his fan girls. He wasn't in the mood for them. One managed to catch up to him and wrapped her arms around his upper arm. Sasuke stopped and glared at her. The fan girl pretended not to notice his glare, which was quite an accomplishment considering it was a glare from an Uchiha.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company tonight." She purred, attempting to sound seductive.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

"No."

The girl pouted.

"Why not?"

"None of your business."

With that said, Sasuke wretched his arm away from the girl. He would need to take a shower to get the smell and feel of this damn fan girl off of him. Sasuke walked away without fear that he would lose her as a possible bed partner. No matter how cruel he was to them, they always came back. They were absolutely pathetic, those pitiful fan girls of his.

* * *

Sasuke stood under the spray of the warm water. He lifted his face up and the water hit his face, went down his neck, down his toned and muscular chest, further down until it finally hit the shower floor.

He turned around and sighed as the water hit between his shoulder blades and went down his back. He had already taken his shower and was just enjoying being under the warm water. The water continued to hit his back and he listened to the music coming from his stereo system. He always took a shower with music on. ( A/N I like doing this too. I don't get to often because I'm hardly alone in the house when I take my showers, and it seems rude to have music blasting while I'm taking a shower.)

A few minutes later he turned off the water and stepped out of the huge shower stall. He wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and grabbed another towel to dry his hair with.

After his hair was dry enough, he stepped out of the bathroom and went to his dresser to grab some clothes. He put the clothes on and walked back into his bathroom to hang his towel back up. He walked back into his room and turned off the music. He walked to his California king size bed to lay down to take a nap. If he had to deal with Naruto tonight, then he would need the rest.

* * *

Sakura lay in her bed as she thought of Sasuke. Even though she was no longer a fan girl, she never did stop having a crush on him. When she was with Sasuke at the party last night, that just reminded her how much of a crush she had on Sasuke. She wasn't quite sure what he had planned but it was gonna be hard to be on the same squad as him and keep the fact that she had a crush on him a secret. Sasuke was very perceptive and could easily pick up on the fact that she had a crush on him if she was not careful. Heck, he might be able to even if she was careful. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She then closed her eyes and attempted to get some rest before she had to head over to Sasuke's house. She was going to need the rest if she would be dealing with Sasuke.

_Sakura panted as Sasuke kissed his way down her body. She could feel him smirking against her skin. She let out a gasp when he swirled his tongue in her navel. She could feel her juices pouring out of her. Sakura gasped again and instinctively closed her legs when she felt Sasuke lick her core. He gently opened her legs back up and put her legs over his shoulders. He continued to lick and give gentle bites and Sakura could feel the heat building up inside of her. Finally she exploded screaming Sasuke's name as she came._

Sakura shot up in bed gasping.

_'I can't believe I had that dream!'_

Sakura lay back down attempting to regain her breath. She felt wetness between her thighs and put a hand between her legs to see what it was. She brought her hand back up and blushed when she realized what it was.

_'Oh my goodness! Thank goodness no one will find out about this.'_

She thought about the dream she had about Sasuke and her blush intensified. She would die if anyone ever found out about it! Without her being aware of it her hand began to drift back down between her legs. When she realized what she was about to do, she quickly snatched her hand back up.

_'The dream obviously affected me more than I expected. That's it, no more thinking about it.'_

As soon as she said this, she had an image of Sasuke between her legs. She quickly banished the image from her mind and looked at her clock. She had enough time to take a shower before she had to pack up and head over to Sasuke's house.

She stepped into the shower and let the water relax her. She was still unnerved that she had that dream.

_'I've never had a dream like that before. Maybe it's because Sasuke and I just recently started talking to each other again. After all I do have a crush on him and have never had a dream like that before. For all I know that very well could be the reason. Hopefully that will be the only dream I have of him. I certainly don't want to wake up wet every time I go to sleep. Oh my goodness! I can't be having thoughts of waking up wet! What would Dad and Mom think?'_

She finished her shower and stepped out of the stall. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her. After blow drying her hair, she stepped into her room to get dressed. She packed up her over night bag and glanced at her clock.

_'It's only six. I still have a bit of time left before I head over to Sasuke's place.'_

She got comfortable on her bed and turned on her TV.

_'Might as well do something to pass the time.'

* * *

_

_Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out of Sakura and watched her facial expressions. She grabbed his bed sheets and tossed her head from side to side. A moan spilled from her lips and her chest heaved up and down. Sasuke continued his actions and she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as intense waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her back arched off the bed as she cried his name in release. Sasuke sensually stuck his index finger in his mouth and licked it clean. He continued to clean his other two fingers and could see desire clouding in her eyes as she watched him. Sasuke smirked at this and licked the last bit of her juices of off his ring finger. He reached over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer next to his bed. He put it on and positioned himself in front of Sakura. He rubbed his cock against her core and Sakura moaned from the contact. He continued to tease her and Sakura lifted her hips up in impatience._

_"Impatient are we?" Sasuke asked._

_Sakura glared at him and he softly laughed. He slowly entered her and stopped when he reached her barrier._

_"I'm sorry. This will hurt a bit."_

_Sakura nodded and Sasuke thrust into her. She bit her bottom lip from the pain and he waited until she was ready. When Sakura nodded her head he began to pump in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Sweat began to drip down their bodies and their breathing became heavy. Sakura moaned as Sasuke thrust into her. She continued to moan and screamed when Sasuke hit a particular deep spot in her. Sakura could feel the familiar tightness in her and knew she was going to cum soon._

_"Oh Sasuke!"_

_"You're so tight angel."_

_Sakura's breath got heavier and heavier as Sasuke said dirty things to her._

_"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasukeeeee!" Sakura screamed._

_"Come on angel, cum for me."_

_Sakura let out another loud moan. She arched off the bed and screamed as she came._

_"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Sasuke continued to pump into her and groaned as he came. He collapsed on top of Sakura breathing heavily. She gently ran her hand through his hair and Sasuke sighed in contentment._

_"Sasuke."_

_Sasuke leaned back up and looked at her._

_"Yeah?"_

Sasuke woke up as he heard something drop near his door. He heard Itachi curse and pick whatever he dropped back up.

_'Damn it Itachi! I wanted to know what Sakura was going to say, even though it was only a dream.'_

Sasuke glanced at his clock and saw that he had enough time to take a shower before everyone got here.

_'It's a good thing to because I'm gonna need that shower. Well, a cold shower to be precise.'_

So, what do you guys think? I'm also not sure how OC the characters will be because some of them I'm not very familiar with. Like Ten Ten, I haven't seen much of her in the series yet so I'm not quite sure what she's like. Could someone tell me how Hinata and Neji act around each other after the time skip? Depending on the answer I may have them act differently towards each other than they do in the anime after the time skip. Also Sasuke will actually smile and laugh because I think the reason he doesn't is because his clan was murdered and since they are alive in this story he's more happy. Sakura will be different too because her parents are pastors so she's going to be more innocent then most teenage girls when it comes to boys and sex. I think that's all I have to say and if you actually read my A/N, thank you for bearing with them. Also I'm hoping to have no more A/Ns but if I do I promise they won't be so long! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie Silence of the Lamb.

Chapter 3

"What?" Sasuke asked, hearing a knock on his door.

"One of your guests have arrived." A maid said.

"Ok."

Sasuke heard the maid's footsteps fading away and heaved a sigh.

_'Why did I agree to this in the first place? Well, here we go.'_

Sasuke got off of his bed and headed down stairs. He instantly smirked when he saw whom it was.

"I didn't know you were so eager to see me Sakura."

Sakura whipped her head around and looked at Sasuke standing on the bottom step, smirking at her.

_'Of course he'd be smirking. Arrogant jerk.'_

Sasuke's smirk got bigger, he could tell what she was thinking.

_She's such an open book.'_

Sasuke walked down the last step and walked away from her. He paused and looked back at her.

"Are you coming?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You expect me to follow you without you saying anything? I'm not a dog!" Sakura indignantly said.

Sasuke's smiled at her.

"You had no problem doing so before."

"That was six years ago!"

"A dog always follows her master, no matter how long it's been."

Sakura's cheeks reddened in anger and she opened her mouth to yell at him, when Sasuke laughed at her. Still chuckling he turned back around and continued walking. Sakura didn't want to follow him but she also didn't want to be stuck here by herself so she reluctantly followed him.

_'That jerk! He has some nerve! Whom does he think he is, talking to me like that? I should have pounded him into the ground! It would have served him right!'_

Sasuke smirked, knowing Sakura was having evil thoughts about him.

_'She's probably thinking about how she should have pounded me into the ground and how it would have served me right. She's so predictable. Besides like I'd let her pound me into the ground.'_

Sasuke turned his head around and snuck a look at Sakura's face. She looked like she was ready to kill him. He turned back around as a small laugh escaped him. Sakura's eyes further narrowed when she heard the sound.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing or else you wouldn't have laughed."

"Sakura, if I say it's nothing then it's nothing. Drop it already."

"No, I'm not going to drop it! Just because you're my ANBU Captain doesn't mean you can order me around all of the time!"

Sasuke closed his eyes as a sigh of frustration passed through his lips. He turned around and Sakura almost bumped into him but managed to stop herself in time. She several steps back to put some distance between them and looked up at his face. When she did so she couldn't help but blush as she remembered her dream. Sasuke noticed her blush and raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

_'Why is she blushing?'_

"Why are you blushing Sakura?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"You shouldn't bother trying to deny it, your cheeks are red."

"Maybe it's from the cold. It is December after all."

"True, but your cheeks got redder after you came in."

A mischievous smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Sasuke slowly walked towards her and Sakura had to force herself to hold her ground. When Sasuke got to close Sakura backed up and hated the fact that she had been the one to back down. Sasuke smirked, knowing this. Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke had her against the wall with his arms blocking any escape route.

_'Gee, how cliche is this? I can't believe I walked into something so obvious. Yeah Sakura, you're real intelligent.'_

"So, do I?"

"Do you what?"

"Come on Sakura, don't play dumb."

Sakura didn't answer, she just stared into his eyes. His beautiful onyx eyes. His eyes was one of the many things she loved about him. Many people may think that onyx would be an uninteresting eye color, it was just another word for black. The people who thought that clearly had never seen Sasuke's eyes before, for if they had, they would not be making such a false claim.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura and he lifted his hand. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes and when Sasuke cupped her cheek, she couldn't help but lean into his hand. Sasuke smirked at her actions. He dropped his hand and Sakura opened her eyes at the loss of warmth.

Sasuke leaned down and his eyes closed as his face got close and close to Sakura's. She tilted her head up and her eyes fluttered closed.

Sasuke pulled back when he heard the butler open the front door.

'Damn, I was so close!'

Sakura opened her eyes when she didn't feel Sasuke's lips on hers.

"We have company, Angel. We'll have to finish this some other time."

With that, he stepped back and got a far enough distance from Sakura just as Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Ten Ten walked in.

Ino noticed Sakura against the wall, looking flustered.

"Are you ok Sakura?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Ino didn't look convinced and opened her mouth but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Come on guys."

He walked away and the others followed quietly behind. When they got to the livingroom, they dropped their overnight bags onto the floor.

"What movie should we watch?" Ten Ten asked.

"How about Silence of the Lamb?" Ino suggested.

Not hearing any objections, Sasuke popped the DVD in. Everyone settled down and Sasuke hit the play button. He turned off the lights and sat down next to Sakura.

Halfway through the movie, the girls were clutching the guys from fear. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and wrapped his arm around her. She instantly cuddled against him and the tenseness left her body. Sakura looked up and smiled at him. Sasuke gave a half smile in return.

A few minutes later, the guys all heard the front door open but didn't bother to say anything. The girls were so engrossed in the movie that they didn't hear the door.

The girls all screamed when they saw someone from their peripheral vision.

"It's Hannibal!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh my God! I don't wanna die!" Ino screamed.

"I'm too young to die!" Ten Ten yelled.

"No! How did he find us?!" Hinata asked.

They picked up either a kunai or shuriken and were about to throw or toss them but the guys hands on their wrists stopped them.

"Calm down, it's not Hannibal." Sasuke ordered.

The girls lowered their arms and Sasuke turned on the lamp next to him. Light instantly flooded the room. Everyone saw that it was Itachi and his fiancé, who the girls had completely missed in their fright of thinking Hannibal had found them.

"Itachi, it's you! You scared the crap out of me!" Sakura exclaimed.

The other girls nodded their head in agreement.

"I'm sorry. It was no my intention to frighten you. Although I have to admit, it was pretty funny."

Itachi then began laughing while Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten all glared at him. Itachi's fiancé proceeded to drag him away.

"I"m sorry about him." She said.

As she continued to drag him down the hallway, everyone could still hear Itachi laughing.

No longer able to contain it, the guys all burst into laughter as well. The girls glared at the guys but soon were laughing as well. Once they had all finished laughing, Sasuke pressed the play button and turned off the lamp.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up and noticed pink hair in his vision. He glanced down and saw that Sakura had fallen asleep on him.

'What the...?'

He glanced around and noticed Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru and Ino in similar positions.

'Oh yeah, we had a movie night last night. We must have fallen asleep watching a movie.'

He felt Sakura stirring against him and looked down as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Angel."

"Good morning."

Sakura realized what position they were in and began blushing.

Sasuke chuckled and let go off her. She immediately scrambled away from him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I liked it."

Sakura's blush deepened at this and she turned away. Sasuke's soft laughter rang in her ears and she couldn't help wanting to hear it again.

One by one everyone woke up and they all trudged into Sasuke's kitchen for breakfast. Once they ate, they all left to get ready for that day's training.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and entered his room. He walked in the bathroom and shut his door. He turned on the shower and began stripping his clothes off. Once he was done he stepped in and let the warm water relax him. He grabbed his shampoo bottle and proceeded to wash his hair.

When he was done with his shower, he just relaxed under the water. He loved being able to do this. The warm water always managed to make him feel at ease. It also helped him to think. Which he did, a lot. The main focus of his thoughts was none other than a pink haired kunoichi named Sakura.

'Patience was never my strong suit but it will definitely be worth it. After all, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.'

* * *

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the training grounds. He leaned against a tree and waited for the rest of his squad to arrive.

He opened his eyes when he heard foot steps. He saw Sakura walking towards him. The wind whipped around her pink hair which was braided and fell to the end of her back.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Hey."

Sakura stood next to Sasuke as they waited for Naruto and Hinata to arrive.

To distract herself, she pulled down her right jacket sleeve. She prayed Sasuke wouldn't know she was nervous but she knew it was futile. He had to know she was nervous. She sighed and leaned against the tree.

Sasuke glanced over to her when he heard her sigh.

"Afraid I'm gonna do something to you?"

Sakura slightly jolted when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? I'm not the one pulling on my jacket sleeve in nervousness."

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke and Sakura both glanced over and saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand. They were quickly making their way towards them.

"What a loser." Sasuke muttered.

"Good afternoon Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Hinata greeted.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said.

Sasuke simply nodded to Hinata.

"All right! Let's train!" Naruto shouted.

The four took off their jackets, hats, and scarves and placed them under the tree. Since it was cold they kept their gloves on and each had a long sleeve shirt underneath their normal ANBU outfits.

"Naruto, you'll fight Hinata. Sakura, you're with me."

"Wait, why does Sakura get to fight you?"

"Because I"m ANBU Captain and what I say goes."

Naruto glared at Sasuke but didn't say anything.

Sasuke walked away from Naruto and Hinata. Sakura quietly followed him.

They looked at each other and got into fighting positions. Sakura pulled out a three kunai and threw them at Sasuke. He saw this and pulled out a kunai and knocked all three away.

While Sasuke was doing this, Sakura punched the ground. It cracked and traveled towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped out of the way and then jumped into a tree. He activated his Sharingan and began making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sakura dodged the flames and felt Sasuke's presence behind her.

'He must have used that time to sneak up behind me. He always was fast.'

She turned around, kunai in hand and blocked his kunai. Both struggled and Sasuke finally managed to knock Sakura's kunai from her hand. Instead of stabbing her because this was only training, swept her legs from underneath her. He lightly straddled her and pinned her arms beside her head.

"I win." He said, smirking victoriously.

"Would you mind getting off me."

"As a matter of fact, I would. I quite like this position."

Sasuke leaned down until he was only a few inches above her face.

"Don't you?"

Sakura said nothing and Sasuke smirked again.

"It doesn't matter if you don't say anything. I know you do."

"Hey Sasuke- teme! I didn't know fooling around was a part of training."

Sasuke got up off of Sakura and helped her up.

"It's not. Sakura and I were just talking."

"It looks like you wanted to do more than just talk."

"Shut up Naruto. You and I will fight now."

* * *

After fighting Naruto and winning, Sasuke had decided to do some target practice. Once they had done that, they had trained for a couple of more hours.

"All right, we're done here. You may all leave now."

"Yes! Let's go get some ramen Hinata-chan!"

With that said, Naruto dragged Hinata away so he could have some of his precious ramen.

"I'll walk you home."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke when he said this.

"Thank you but no. I'll be fine."

"I really make you that nervous, huh? Even when I'm trying to be nice you still don't wanna be around me. Fine, have it your way. Although it does make me wonder what kind of squad we'll have when a member can't trust another member. Especially when that person is her ANBU Captain."

Sasuke began to walk away when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Sasuke turned around.

"Yes?"

"Fine, you make a good point. You can walk me home. It'll be nice to have some company."

Sakura caught up to Sasuke and the two began walking.

"You fought well today."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock.

"What? You think I don't know how to give a compliment?

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sasuke laughed at this.

"I can see why you would think that. I meant it though. You've come a long way from your genin days."

"Thank you." Sakura said, blushing.

"I've made you blush again. You look cute when you blush."

This caused Sakura's blush to deepen and Sasuke laughed again.

They continued walking, talking about trivial things.

They arrived at her apartment and Sakura dug out her key. She unlocked her door and turned around.

"Thanks for walking me."

"It was my pleasure."

Sakura turned back around and walked in and closed the door.

Sasuke turned around and walked back down the stairs. He walked back to his own place thinking about Sakura.

_'I knew she'd fall for the whole trust thing. Not only would she think it's true but she'd also feel guilty for hurting my feelings. Hurting my feelings, ha! She must be giving me more credit than I deserve for thinking I still have feelings.'

* * *

_

Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha Compound and walked in. He walked up to his mansion and the butler opened the door for him.

"Good evening, Master Sasuke."

"Yeah, good evening to you too."

Sasuke walked by him and walked up to his room. He walked into his bathroom to get all the dirt and sweat that he got from training. He sighed once he felt the warm water on his body.

_'Now this is the life.'_

After washing his hair he grabbed a small towel and some soap. He lathered up the towel and proceeded to wash his body. Once he was done he let the water rinse off the soap. The soap bubbles ran down his stomach and then his legs as the warm water got rid of it. He relaxed under the shower for a while and then turned the water off. He grabbed his towel, dried his body and then wrapped the towel around his waist. The towel hung low as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair with.

He threw that towel in his hamper and walked out of the room. He was just walking by his door when he heard a knock. Since he was there he decided to just open the door.

"What?"

A maid stood there and gawked at Sasuke's lack of clothing. All he had was the towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Are you just gonna stare or did you actually have a reason for disturbing me?"

The maid quickly shut her mouth and the blush she had from seeing Sasuke like this further deepened.

"F-forgive me M-master S-sasuke. Your father is home from his mission and is in his study. He would like to see you now."

Sasuke sighed and didn't even bother thanking the maid. He just slammed the door in her face. Not that she minded, she did get to see Sasuke in just a towel, after all.

Sasuke walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He slipped them on and fixed his hair. After hanging his towel back up Sasuke headed downstairs.

_'I wonder what father wants to talk about. Wait, why do I even bother asking? I know it's gonna be about Itachi somehow. Even when the conversation has nothing to do with him, father still manages to somehow bring Itachi into the conversation. Who knows thought maybe this conversation won't somehow be about Itachi. Yeah right, and maybe hell has also frozen over.'_

Sasuke arrived at his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walked in and shut the door. His father sat behind his desk. Sasuke walked up to the desk and bowed.

"So Sasuke I heard you made ANBU Captain."

So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story please don't be afraid to tell me. I also love long review, hint hint! In case some people are wondering, I'm not sure who Itachi's fiancee is yet. I didn't want it to be an OC character so when I find a girl from the Leaf Village that I think will work, I'll tell you guys who she is. Does anyone know how to do that line separation thing? I think my story would be less confusing if I had those.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This chapter is for heartlessoul. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 4

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door. (A/N: I noticed that I seems to interrupt people all the time in this story.)

"Come in." Fugaku said.

The door opened and Mikoto stood in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready."

"All right, we'll be right there."

Mikoto smiled and winked at Sasuke when Fugaku wasn't looking. Sasuke smiled in return.

_'Thank God Mom delayed him for a while.'_

Once she shut the door Fugaku looked back at Sasuke.

"We'll continue this discussion after dinner."

Sasuke nodded his head and bowed before he left the room.

The young Uchiha got to the table and took his seat. Dinner at the Uchiha resident was always a little uncomfortable when it was just the family. His mother would make conversation but his father, Itachi and he are just all naturally quiet. He would always make an effort as well because he knew it was important to his mother.

"Sasuke-kun, how was your day?" Mikoto asked.

"My day was fine. My squad and I trained together today."

"Who's on your squad?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yeah."

"I always found it odd that she was a ninja, considering that her parents are pastors."

"That is odd." Itachi agreed.

"Well, I'm glad they let her be. She's an excellent ninja." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked at this.

"I always knew you were in love with her, little brother."

"Shut up Itachi! I am not in love with her!"

"Whatever, I've never heard you compliment another girl before, besides saying she looks hot."

"That's enough Itachi! Just because Sasuke-kun compliments a girl is no reason to give him a hard time about it. Now apologize."

"Yes, mother. I'm sorry for teasing you Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, your brother apologized! Properly accept it!" Fugaku ordered.

"I accept your apology Itachi." Sasuke said.

The rest of dinner was finished in silence. Once everyone was done, Sasuke and Fugaku left to go to his father's study. Fugaku opened the door and Sasuke followed in silence. He had a gut feeling that things were going to end up bad and his gut was never wrong.

_'Or it could just be the fact that whenever Dad and I have discussions, it always goes sour."_

Fugaku settled in his seat behind the desk and motioned for Sasuke to sit as well. He reluctantly sat down and waited for his father to speak.

"So as I was saying before, I heard you made ANBU Captain. Not as fast as Itachi, but you still did it."

Sasuke's fists clenched at the mention of Itachi's name.

_'I knew it! I fuckin' knew it! The old man just can't help but bring up Itachi! Why? Why can't he just ever be proud of me?'_

"I may not have made ANBU Captain as quickly as Itachi did, but not many ninja make ANBU Captain before they turn twenty."

"And in seven months you'll be twenty so at least you made that cut."

Sasuke's fists clenched tighter at this.

"Some don't even make ANBU Captain until well into their twenties."

"You're an Uchiha, you should do better."

At this Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He stood up so quickly his chair scooted back. He was so angry he had a difficult time not activating his Sharingan.

"I have done better! I made ANBU Captain before I turned twenty! There are people who are in their thirties and are still Chunin! What more do you want from me?!"

"I want you to bring honor to the family name! You dishonor our family name with your shameful behavior. All that party and womanizing you do, it's disgusting!"

"So this is what this is about. Not about the fact that I made ANBU Captain, that was just an excuse to talk about my behavior. Itachi was like this too, but did you once mention it to him? No, and you know why you never did? Because Itachi is your fuckin' golden boy and he can do no wrong!"

"How dare you talk about Itachi that way! And watch your language! I will not have you speaking like that in front of me!"

"I'll speak however the fuck I want!"

Sasuke glared at his father and stormed out of the room. Before he could completely walk out, Fugaku spoke.

"I don't understand how you could have been Kaji's favorite nephew."

Sasuke whirled around in anger.

"How dare you! How dare you bring him up like that! FUCK YOU!"

With that, Sasuke turned back around and slammed the door so hard it's amazing it didn't fall off its hinges.

_'Fuckin' bastard! I hate him! I hate him! How dare he bring up Uncle Kaji!'_

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke whirled around and saw his mother behind him.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't. Don't apologize for him. It's not your fault I'm never good enough for him."

"That's not true! Your father loves you very much and he's so proud of you!"

"Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it."

Sasuke walked away but paused halfway up the stairs.

"He mentioned Uncle Kaji. He said he didn't understand how I have been Uncle Kaji's favorite nephew."

After he said this, Sasuke continued to walk up the stairs while his mother stood their in shock. Her shock quickly turned into anger and she stormed to her husband's study.

_'How dare he! How dare Fugaku speak that way to my baby boy! He knows how Sasuke hates it when people mention Kaji. After what happened to him, I can't say I blame Sasuke. Kaji was his favorite uncle after all. It's such a shame what happened. Sometimes life can be so unfair.'_

Mikoto stormed into the study, gracefully of course. Fugaku looked up startled.

"How dare you! How dare you say that to my baby boy! You know how he feels when people bring Kaji up and you went ahead and did it anyway! You unfeeling bastard! How could you do that?! How?! I bet you also made him feel like a failure didn't you?! Didn't you?! Let me tell you something, Sasuke-kun is not a failure! He's a wonderful ninja and son! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

After Mikoto finished, she stormed back out of the room. Fugaku stared at the closed door in shock.

_'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

_

Sasuke opened his walk in closet and took out a shoe box from the corner of the second shelf. He shut the door and walked back to his bed. After glancing up to make sure his door was locked he opened the shoe box. Inside were some of his drugs. After preparing the heroin he pressed the needle into a vein in his arm. He sighed as he felt the drug course through him.

_'If father thought my behavior was disgusting before, he'd be more appalled to see this.'_

He knew drugs were bad and he shouldn't do them, but they were one of his ways of escaping; escaping from the pressure of being an Uchiha and from being a ninja. It was also a way to forget about the loneliness he felt inside. Uchiha's weren't supposed to feel that way, so he kept it all to himself; all the pain, stress and despair that he felt. Everyone revered his clan and saw them as great people, but how would they feel about them if they knew that they were only human as well? That they felt the same pain that other people felt? Would they still revere them or would they toss them aside for the Hyugas who they didn't see as weak?

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes.

_'I must have fallen asleep."_

He glanced at his clock and saw that it was just a bit past ten. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to visit Sakura.

_'Stop being stupid Uchiha!'_

Instead he went to his closet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He sat back down on his bed and opened the drink. He took a swig and let the alcohol burn down his throat.

_'I don't need to go to Sakura's, all I need is this.'_

He took another drink and another as he drank his misery away.

_'Stupid father. Fuck him. I don't need his approval; I don't need anyone's approval. All I need is myself!'_

He put the top back on and put the vodka back. Before he put it away he took one last big gulp and sighed.

_'This is the life. Fuck my responsibilities and fuck the world! It can all kiss my perfect ass!'_

Sasuke opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs. He got to his front door and walked out. After he left the Uchiha Compound he walked down the dirt road. He found a blunt in his pocket and pulled it out.

_'The hell? How did this get in here?'_

He shrugged and lit it up. Fifteen minutes later he found the apartment building he was looking for. He finished the blunt and put it out. He walked up the four flights and knocked on the door, or he would have it he weren't high and half way drunk. He did more of an erratic pounding. Sasuke stopped when Sakura opened the door.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

She stepped aside and let him through. After she shut the door, she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you."

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just felt the urge to do so."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"You look funny. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Sit down."

Sasuke sat down on the couch and Sakura followed suit.

"What were you doing before I came?"

"Sasuke, are you drunk?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"I can smell alcohol on your breath!"

"Technically I'm high and half way drunk."

"You came to my house high and drunk? Why?"

"Well I would have only been drunk,but then I found a blunt in my pocket and figured what the hell, it's not like it'll matter. My dad already thinks I'm a failure so what does it matter if he knew I did drugs? It's just one more thing for him to be disappointed about me."

If Sasuke weren't in the state that he was in, there was no way he would be talking to Sakura about all of this. Subconsciously he did want to talk to someone about all of this. Who better to talk to all this about then the daughter of two pastors? She had the whole don't judge and forgive thing going on so what did it matter?

"Sasuke, that's horrible, but I'm sure your dad is proud of you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe he just doesn't know how."

"He seems to do a good job when it comes to Itachi."

Sakura stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She decided to just let him talk and see where the conversation went.

"Everyone thinks being an Uchiha is so great, but they don't really think about what comes with being one though. All they see is the title and nothing else. They think about how awesome it would be to be aristocracy. They don't realize all the pressure that comes along with it. Everyone expects us to be perfect. We're supposed to be the best ninjas this village has seen, because we are Uchihas. They don't understand how difficult it can be to bring honor to the family name. The do's and don't's that come along with carrying the name. Sometimes I wish I weren't an Uchiha because I think life would be simpler if I weren't. Then I think who would I be, if I weren't an Uchiha. As pathetic as it sounds being an Uchiha helps define who I am."

Sakura sat patiently next to Sasuke as she listened to him ramble. She knew the only reason he was doing so was because he wasn't in his right mind. She didn't want to stop him because come tomorrow; he would be himself again and would pretend this never happened. He was so proud that pretending this night never happened was the only way he could deal with it. It wasn't a healthy way, but then again Sasuke wasn't the most emotionally healthy person in the world.

_'I suppose I'm not either for being in love with him. I'm not quite sure when it happened but it did. I remember when I realized it like it was like yesterday. It was when he went on that mission when he was fifteen and he almost died. I hope something like that never happens again.'_

Sasuke leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. He was silent for a couple of minutes and then he started talking again.

"It's also stressful being a ninja. I don't think civilians realize how stressful it is. They just want us to protect them and not know anything else. I can't say I blame them though, what civilian would honestly want to know the horrors of being ninja?"

After asking that rhetorical question, Sasuke paused again. He opened his eyes and what he did next shocked Sakura. He lay his head down on her lap. She didn't say or do anything and soon he continued talking.

"You smell really nice, just like Cherry Blossoms. Makes sense considering that's what you were named after."

He inhaled her scent again and continued talking.

"Sometimes I envy civilians. They've never had to hold a dying comrade in their arms or make life or death situations. They've never had to go on a mission that seemed suicidal, or almost died so many times that it no longer fazes you. They've never experienced people telling them that their family or friends have died on a mission. They've never had comrades die so often whenever you hear the news you just feel numb inside. At least until you get to the funeral and hear their family crying and see the grief on the ninja's face that was in charge of the mission. They've never had to experience the grief and guilt you feel when you're on a mission and a comrade dies under your command. Sometimes I really do envy civilians."

Silence filled the room after Sasuke had finished speaking.

"Sometimes I envy them too. Their world seems more innocent then ours. If you could choose to not be a ninja would you take it?"

Sasuke slightly lifted up his head and looked at her. He set his head back down in her lap before he spoke.

"I've never thought about that. I guess I would still be a ninja. It's all I've ever known and it's all my family has ever been. Besides being a ninja isn't all bad. There are some perks to it. We have incredible speed, can use chakra and do jutsus. We also get to help people."

Sakura was surprised that he mentioned helping people. Sasuke wasn't the type to go out of his way to help people.

_'Maybe it's because he's drunk and high? One of the reasons Sasuke is a ninja can't be because he enjoys helping people, right?'_

Sasuke abruptly stood up from the couch. Sakura could feel him beginning to put his walls back up.

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Sasuke walked towards the door and quietly shut it. Once he got to the street, he pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He stopped walking and leaned against a wall with his left foot propped up against it. Sasuke took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He then lit it and inhaled the nicotine. He leaned his head back and exhaled the smoke.

_'Why is it that all the stuff that's bad for you feel so good?'_

His high was beginning to wear off and he could think more clearly. He remembered vague snippets of the conversation he had with Sakura and knew he would remember the rest when he woke up tomorrow.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! What the hell was I thinking? God knows what I said to Sakura, but if the things I remember are bad, I'm pretty damn sure I'm not going to like the rest. I hope Sakura doesn't try to use this as an opportunity to pry or anything. I don't want her prying into my life. Shit! I should have just stayed home.'_

As Sasuke's thoughts continued he got more and more stressed and took deeper and deeper drags of his cigarette. He tossed it down and stamped it out with his foot. He normally only smoked one a day, if he smoked any, but he was feeling stressed enough that he lit up another. He let out a sigh of contentment and inhaled again.

_'I really know how to fuck things up. I wonder what Sakura's going to do. Will she pretend that it never happene? I know I sure as hell with do that. What if she wants to be friends? How am I supposed to be friends with the girl I'm planning on bedding and then leaving? Although I suppose it would be easier if we were friends first. That would make her more likely to go out with me, to have a relationship with me. She is that kind of girl though. Her daddy taught her well.'_

He smirked at that last thought.

_"I'm sure he taught her no sex before marriage but too bad for him that I'm gonna make sure that his wish doesn't happen.'_

Sasuke's smirk widened and he took another drag of his cigarette.

_'Maybe my going to her house did work in my favor after all.'_

Sasuke exhaled the smoke.

_'Every cloud does have a silver lining after all.'_

Sasuke finished his smoke and put that one out as well. He continued the walk home.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up.

_'Shit, I was right. I do remember what we talked about last night, every single thing. I was also right in the fact that I wouldn't like it. I don't care if I could have brought Sakura closer to me, I didn't want her knowing anything I said last night! FUCK!'_

Sasuke stumbled out of bed in an even worse mood. He was never a morning person but after what happened last night, he was definitely not happy. He was so angry that even his morning shower couldn't calm him down.

_'I am such an idiot! I can't believe I actually told her all that shit! No one was supposed to know all that, not even Naruto. Damn, shit, fucking hell!"_

Since his shower wasn't helping him to calm down he didn't even bother lingering. He quickly got out and toweled off. After he got dressed he headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." Mikoto greeted.

"Morning." Sasuke mumbled back.

After quickly eating breakfast, he went back upstairs to brush his teeth. After slipping on his ninja shoes and grabbing his outer wear he yelled good bye to his mom and left.

He enjoyed walking down the street because soon he would get to the main road and would be surrounded by people.

He also enjoyed walking down this road because it gave him time to think and right now his brain was swirling with thoughts of Sakura.

_'I hope Sakura doesn't bring up last night. With the way things are going, that's the last thing I need.'_

Sasuke got to the training ground and leaned against a tree as he waited for his squad to arrive.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone coming.

"Good moring Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

'Hn."

Sakura said nothing further and settled next to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly glanced at Sakura and just as quickly looked away.

_'I guess she's not going to mention last night. Thank god, with the way my life's going that's the last thing I need.'

* * *

_

Sasuke once again walked Sakura home after training. He could feel Sakura occasionally sneaking glances at him. He sighed when he felt her gaze once more on him.

"If you have something to say just say it."

Sasuke almost let out a groan when he saw Sakura bite her lip in indecision.

_'The worst part is that she doesn't even realize what she's doing!'_

"Why are you walking me home again?"

"I want to."

Sakura looked at Sasuke suspiciously.

"You're not known for being nice for the sake of being nice. What's you're ulterior motive?"

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Don't insult my intelligence by mocking me!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her anger. This only served to make Sakura angrier.

"I don't see what's so funny." Sakura said.

"You are. I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed at you. I wanna be friends again."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock.

_'He wants to be friends again? Why?'_

"You wanna…be friends… why?"

"I miss our friendship. Don't you?"

Sakura looked away from him and looked back. She looked down and then back up at him.

"Yeah, I do." Sakura softly admitted.

"So what's stopping us from being friends again?"

"You know why our friendship broke up in the first place. Nothing's changed."

"We've both matured. Isn't accepting someone asking them not to change?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I accept you the way you are, why can't you accept me the way I am?"

Sakura was silent for so long that Sasuke thought that she wasn't going to answer.

"Because….I can't bare to see what you're doing to yourself. It… it hurts too much."

It was Sasuke's turn to look at Sakura in shock.

_'She still cares?'_

Sasuke quickly recovered and stared straight ahead. He didn't know what to say. His plan had been to befriend Sakura so it would be easier to get her into his bed. How was he supposed to do that if she wasn't cooperating?

"Isn't it my choice what I do to myself?"

"Yes, but it's also my choice of whether or not to be your friend while your like this."

Sasuke wasn't sure what tactic to take.

_'Maybe if I act angry I can guilt her into getting my way?'_

"So why should I change and you not? Why should I have to be the only one to give up something?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, anger evident in her eyes.

"You don't."

With that she quickly walked away from Sasuke. He looked at her in anger as he watched her form get smaller and smaller.

_'Shit! It wasn't supposed to go that way!'_

He quickly caught up to Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to end up like that. I just really wanted to become friends again and let my anger get the best of me."

Sakura stopped walking and turned to look at Sasuke.

"It's ok. I'd like to be friends again too."

Sasuke had to suppress a smirk as she said this.

_'Like stealing candy from a baby.'_

They continued the walk home and once they reached her door Sasuke could sense that she was feeling awkward.

"Would you...like to come in for a...drink?"

Sasuke smirked at this.

"Sure."

He followed Sakura inside. She had a medium sized apartment that was nicely furnished. Sakura also had the usual girly decorations. (A/N: I didn't really describe her apartment mainly because I'm too lazy to. Also because I don't think guys really care about stuff like that, at least not when they don't really care about you.)

"We have cherry coke, milk, juice, beer..."

"You have beer?"

Sakura saw Sasuke's surprised look and flushed a little.

"For when Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten come over."

"I'll have a cherry coke."

Sakuara grabbed two cans out of the fridge.

"Would you like a glass?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura handed him the can and he took it from her.

Sasuke followed Sakura to the couch. He sat down and opened his drink.

"How do you like being ANBU Captain?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"It's ok. It's too soon to tell how I'm really gonna like it."

_'I wonder if I would be moving too soon if I tried to kiss her? I don't want to scare her away because then I'll have to work that much harder.'_

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was thinking about something, but she couldn't tell what.

_'I hope it's nothing bad.'_

As soon as she thought this, Sasuke set down his drink.

He leaned closer to Sakura and she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. There was no one to save her from him now, but did she honestly want someone to?

He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Thanks for the drink." He said, smirking at her.

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke got up to leave.

He quietly shut the door behind him and walked down the flights of stairs. He had desperately wanted to kiss Sakura, but didn't want to so soon after she agreed to be friends with him.

_'If I want this to work I have to be patient.'_

Sasuke had to resist the urge to turn back. His mind swirled with thoughts of Sakura. He had to force himself to not think about those images or else he'd get an erection while walking home. In his haste to get home, he managed to cut the walk in half.

He quickly greeted his mom and walked upstairs.

Sasuke collapsed onto his bed and finally let himself think about Sakura. He imagined all the things he wanted to do to her.

Images of Sakura crying out his name as he fucked her senseless ran through his mind. He imagined her flushed face and her cries of pleasure as he touched her in ways no one had ever before. He could feel himself get harder and harder as his thoughts got dirtier and dirtier. Sasuke imagined her moans as he ate her out and he imagined her going down on him. He imagined her breasts bouncing as she rode him or how she would scratch his back as he pounded into her.

Soon it became too much and Sasuke opened his mind.

_'Good god! What has this girl done to me? I haven't even kissed her and she's got me harder than a teenage boy watching his first porn video!'_

Since dinner was gong to be ready soon, Sasuke didn't have time to call a girl. So he did the only thing he could do. He took a cold shower.

_'I can't believe Sakura has me taking another cold shower. That girl may be innocent, but she sure knows how to tempt a man. The worst part is that she's not even trying.'_

Sasuke turned on the cold water and stripped off his clothes. He stepped into the stall and let the cold water do its work.

_'Annoying girl.'_

I"m sorry if anyone was expecting a lemon or for them to actually kiss, but neither felt right for this chapter. I know what scene I want them to kiss, I'm just not sure what chapter it will be. As for the first Sasu/Saku lemon for this story, I have no idea when that will be. I'm sorry but I just don't want the story to seem forced of for them to do stuff that just doesn't seem right in the story yet. Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed! I really appreciate all of your reviews. I'd also like to thank my beta reader Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90 for looking over my chapters for me.

Beta Reader: Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun. He rolled over and buried his head in his pillows. His eyes shot open as he remembered what day it was.

_'Shit! Today is Daki's funeral!'_

He glanced at the clock and cursed. He only had an hour to get to the church.

_'Fucking hell! I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm. Oh well, I would have gotten up at this time anyway if I had.'_

He stumbled out of bed and into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and quickly stripped out of his clothes. After taking a quick shower Sasuke quickly dried off. He walked to his closet and pulled out his black suit. The young Uchiha put it on and adjusted his tie.

_'I always hated wearing suits. They're such a pain!'_

He sighed and walked out of his room. He slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone else was already sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

Sasuke sat down and no one spoke, so the air had a very somber feel about it.

Daki was not a close friend of the family, but he was a ninja so the Uchihas and many other ninjas were attending out of respect.

Breakfast was soon finished and they left the mansion to walk to the church. Sasuke followed behind everyone else.

_'Just another reason to hate funerals. The atmosphere is unbearable and we haven't even arrived at the church yet!'

* * *

_

They arrived at the church and took a seat near the front. Since the Uchihas were the most prominent family in the village, they were always required to sit near the front when attending events. Sasuke sat down next to Itachi and had to resist the urge to let out a sigh.

_'Having to sit near the front. There are days when I wish I could be invisible, or at least not be an Uchiha.'_

Sasuke looked around the church and noticed Sakura and her family sitting in the pew next to them.

Sakura glanced up and gave a small wave when she saw Sasuke looking at her. Sasuke lifted up a hand in return.

The funeral soon started and all the quiet chatter died down. Yukito Haruno walked up to the podium and began talking about Daki Mamoto.

"Daki was a wonderful ninja who loved his family and fellow villagers very much. It is unfortunate that he died so young, but his death was not in vain. While on his mission, he managed to assassinate his target thus protecting our village."

Tears streamed down his family's faces and sobs could be heard throughout the room as Yukito continued talking.

Sasuke continued looking straight ahead, trying to ignore all the crying.

_'God, I hate funerals so much.'

* * *

_

An hour later everyone stood up to view the casket. Sasuke was one of the first ones up there and quickly looked down. He was going to walk on but something stopped him.

_'He's so young, yet he looks so peaceful. We always hear of ninjas dying young, but there's still ths slight shock every time you see it.'_

Sasuke walked by the body and out the church. He walked to the cemetery next to the church and waited with everyone else there. The casket was brought and a prayer was said before it was lowered to the ground. Flowers and other items were dropped into the grave and people began leaving.

Sasuke was about to walk away with his family when he noticed Sakura was still at the grave.

"I'll see you guys at home."

His family looked a bit startled, but didn't say anything. Sasuke turned around and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey." He quietly said.

"Hey." She responded.

"Were you close to him?"

"Kind of. He was a casual friend. I was there in the hospital room when he died."

"I'm sorry, that must have been rough."

"Yeah, but I knew what I was getting into when I became a medic nin."

They stared at the grave in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, slightly shocked.

_'Is he asking me out on a date?'_

Sasuke slightly smirked when he saw the look on Sakura's face. He could tell what she was thinking.

"No, Sakura, not as a date, just friends."

Sakura turned away in embarrassment.

"How could you tell what I was thinking?"

"You're an open book. It's very easy to tell what you're thinking. So, do you want to go get some coffee?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

They arrived at the coffee shop and sat down. A waitress soon came to take their orders.

"I'll have a latte." Sakura said.

"Coffee, black." Sasuke said.

The waitress wrote down their orders and left.

"I'm excited for your concert this Saturday. I'm really glad you invited me." Sakura said, making conversation.

Sasuke was about to respond with his usual hn, but stopped himself. He knew he had to make more of an effort when it came to Sakura or else he'd never get what he wanted from her.

"I'm glad. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will. I hear people all the time raving about how good you guys are."

The waitress came back with their drinks. After saying thank you, the two resumed their conversation.

"How has your family been?" Sakura asked.

"Good. My mother wanted me to invite you and your family to dinner on Sunday."

"I'll ask my parents, but I'm sure they'd be delighted to go. They always did like your family."

"I'm sure my parents and Itachi would be happy to know that."

_'Then again, who doesn't like us?'_

Sasuke quickly shook that cynical thought from his mind. He knew Sakura didn't mean that her parents liked them just because they were Uchihas. Still it was hard not to have that thought when pretty much everyone liked you just for your family name and your abilities.

Sasuke saw a fan girl walk through the door and mentally cursed.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." Sasuke said.

He quickly got up from his seat and walked to the bathroom.

_'Shit, that was close. If she had spotted me she would have ruined everything. The last thing I need is for girls to remind Sakura that I'm a player. That would be disastrous for my plans.'

* * *

_

He opened the bathroom door and walked to the sink. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw his reflection.

_'Damn, I'm hot.' _(A/N Vain much Sasuke?)

He stayed a couple of more minutes to make it believable that he went to the bathroom and walked out. He glanced around for the girl and sighed in relief when he didn't see her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." A voice purred.

Sasuke looked down to arm latched around his and sighed. So much for avoiding fan girls.

"Hey Suka. How have you been?"

"I've been missing you. How about we head back to my place and get reacquainted?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm with someone."

"That preacher's daughter? Forget about her. I can pleasure you in ways that her innocent little mind would never dream of."

Sasuke tensed under her hold.

"Don't talk about my friend that way."

Suka laughed at this.

"You, be friends with a girl? Hell must have frozen over."

"Shut up you whore."

Suka's eyes turned cold and she released her hold of Sasuke.

"What did you just call me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"How dare you call me a whore!"

"If you don't want to be called a whore then don't act like one. Don't fool yourself into thinking you mean anything to me. You're nothing more than an easy lay."

Sasuke glared at Suka as he said this, his voice as cold as Antarctica.

Suka flinched as he said this and hurt flashed through her eyes. She quickly recovered and glared at Sasuke.

"You can always come to me when you realize that little virgin can't give you what I can."

She walked by Sasuke, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I told you not to talk about Sakura that way. If I find out that you've hurt her in anyway I will hurt you and you know I don't make threats lightly."

Fear coursed through Suka but she didn't let it show.

"My, my Sasuke, why so protective of her? Have you actually fallen in love with Sakura?" She mocked.

Sasuke gave an elegant snort at this. (A/N I don't know if snorts can be elegant but I suppose if they can, Sasuke would be able to do it.)

"Don't make me laugh. She means nothing to me. I just don't want anything bad happening to my next conquest."

"Conquest? I wonder what Sakura would do if she found out that she was nothing more than a conquest to you."

Sasuke whirled her around, Sharingan activated as he glared at her.

"If you tell or anyone else you know tells her, I will make your life a living hell." Sasuke threatened.

Fear briefly flashed through her eyes, but she quickly hid it.

"As you wish." Suka mocked.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her wrist.

"I'm serious."

Suka looked at the deadly look in his eyes and knew that he was.

Sasuke sighed impatiently when she didn't say anything.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Suka nodded her head, but Sasuke wasn't satisfied by this. He tightened his hold on her just a bit more.

"Do we?"

"Yes." Suka bit out.

Sasuke released his hold on her and walked away like nothing happened.

Suka stared at his retreating back in anger.

_'How dare he treat me that way?!'_

Even though she was furious at the way Sasuke had treated her, they both knew that if Sasuke ever wanted her that she would never deny him. It was sad how pathetically weak she was when it came to him.

* * *

Sasuke sat back down across from Sakura.

"Sorry it took me so long. I ran into a family friend in the hallway of the bathroom." Sasuke smoothly lied.

"It's all right." Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at how naive Sakura was. Luckily for him, she just thought he was returning her smile by smirking.

They finished their drinks and Sasuke set money on the table.

"You don't have to pay." Sakura said.

"It's fine."

"But-"

"It's my treat." Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura shut her mouth and smiled.

"Thanks."

Sasuke gave a tiny smile in return.

"I'll walk you home."

Sakura smiled again and the two walked out of the coffee shop.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Suka sitting with her friends. To make her mad he grabbed Sakura's hand as they passed by her table. Sakura looked at him startled, but Sasuke just looked innocently back.

"What? Can't friends hold hands?"

A reluctant smile tugged at Sakura's lips and she gave his hand a squeeze.

Sasuke pretended to be looking at something behind him and looked at Suka. He smirked at her again when he saw the furious look on her face. He mouthed bye to her and Suka only deepened her glare. He turned back around and they walked out the door.

Once they left the shop, he dropped her hand. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"I should have known that you wouldn't be able to be affectionate for very long."

"Do you miss me holding your hand already?" Sasuke teased.

Sakura gave him a dead pan look.

"You wish."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but quickly shut it before a dirty remark could come out. Sakura looked at him confused, but shrugged it off.

The walk home was pleasant, filled with chatter, mostly from Sakura. They arrived at her building and Sasuke walked her up the stairs. She unlocked her door and turned to look at him.

"Thanks for taking me out to coffee and walking me home. I had a really great time."

A small smile came to Sasuke's lips.

"It was my pleasure."

Sakura bit her lip and turned to walk inside. She turned back around and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. A light blush was on her face when she met his eyes.

"Good night." She whispered.

She quickly stepped inside and shut the door.

Sasuke was left there smirking.

_'She kissed me on the cheek just like I did to her.'_

No matter how much Sasuke tried to deny it, a small part of him couldn't help but be touched.

Sasuke walked down the flights of stairs and walked home.

* * *

He walked through his door and was greeted by his mother.

"Hello dear. Where have you been?"

"I was out having coffee with Sakura."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad you guys are friends again."

"Yeah, me too."

Sasuke felt guilty for deceiving his mom. She was the most important person in the world to him.

_'Although technically I'm not deceiving her. Sakura and I are friends again. She just doesn't know about my ulterior motive.'_

"I told her about you wanting her and her parents to come over for dinner on Sunday. She'll come but she's going to ask her parents."

"Good! I hope they can all make it."

"Sakura's sure her parents will be happy to come. I'm sure they'll all be here on Sunday."

"I'm sure you're right. Lunch is in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Sasuke walked past his mother and into the kitchen. The rest of his family had already eaten so luckily, he was by himself. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being around his mother and Itachi, it was his father he had a problem with.

After eating lunch, he headed up to his room. He shut the door and changed out of his suit. After putting on a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt he plopped onto his bed. As usual, his thoughts wandered to Sakura.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do my thoughts always go back to her? I know I don't like her. It must just be because I haven't gotten her into bed yet. I don't think of my other conquests, well, unless I want to get laid.'_

His thoughts went back to Sakura, and Sasuke could feel himself getting hard.

_'Oh my fuckin' god! How is this possible?'_

He quickly stopped thinking of Sakura and looked down.

_'Well, shit.'_

He tried to think of something disgusting to get rid of his erection and thought of Naruto in a Speedo. He shuddered in horror at this.

_'I think I just scarred myself for life.'_

He grabbed some condoms out of his dresser and stuffed it in his pocket. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going out! I'll be back in time for dinner!" Sasuke shouted.

He put on his shoes and walked out the door. He arrived at his destination and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Go away." A voice ordered.

"Come on Suka baby. I know you wanna let me in." Sasuke coaxed.

"No! You're an asshole! Go away!"

"You've always known I've been an asshole."

Silence greeted him.

"Come on, you know no one can pleasure you like I can. Don't you wanna feel my tongue in your pussy or better yet, my cock?"

Silence once again greeted Sasuke, but he knew that he was getting to her.

"Open the door, Suka."

She didn't say anything.

"Come on baby, I wanna get laid and I know you do too."

Still no answer.

"Su-ka."

Sasuke smirked, knowing no girl could resist when he said her name like that. The knob turned and Suka's face appeared in the doorway.

_'Gotcha.'_

The door further opened and she stepped aside to let Sasuke in. He smirked as he walked in. She shut the door behind him. When she turned around, Sasuke roughly pinned her to the door.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless." He hotly whispered.

He swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss that left her shaken. He clasped her wrists above her head with one hand and passionately kissed down her neck. He quickly yanked her shirt off and attacked her breasts. Suka moaned as he left a hickey at the top of her right breast. He tore off her bra and sucked on a nipple. He switched to the other one and his hand switched to play with the breast he just left.

Suka would have sagged against the door, but Sasuke's body held her up. Out of all the lovers she had, he was always the best.

Sasuke roughly kissed his way down her body and sucked on her navel ring. Suka cried out as heat tore through her body. He unzipped her skirt and yanked it down. He then pulled her underwear down and she stepped out of both of them.

Sasuke put her legs over his shoulders and slowly licked her pussy. Suka cried out from pleasure.

"Oh god, Sasuke!"

Sasuke licked her again and slowly his tongue entered her. He pumped his tongue in and out as his finger played with her clit. Suka kept moaning from pleasure as her juices poured out of her. She screamed his name as she came.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

He set her legs back down and grabbed a condom out of his pocket. He undid his pants and stepped out of them and of his boxers. He put on the condom and quickly entered Suka, who cried out from the pleasure.

Throughout this whole encounter, Sasuke had imagined it was Sakura and now desperately needed release. As he slammed in and out of Suka, he imagined it was Sakura. He imagined her moans and screams were Sakura's. Suka wrapped her legs around his waist and when he hit a particularly deep spot within her, she let out a loud scream.

Their breaths got heavier and heavier as they got closer and closer to release. Sasuke leaned down and passionately kissed Suka. Their tongues battled and Sasuke's eventually won. He broke the kiss and continued to pound into her. He could feel Suka's walls tightening and knew she would cum soon.

Suka tossed her head back and continued moaning.

"Faster Sasuke! Faster!"

Sasuke obliged and went faster.

"SASUUUKEEEEEEE!" Suka screamed as she came.

Sasuke continued pounding into her and she came a second time. A couple of minutes later he came as well. He almost said Sakura's name, but stopped himself in time. Instead he just let out a long groan as he came too.

The two stood panting in the aftermath of their sex.

"That...that was amazing." Suka said.

Sasuke had his head resting on Suka's shoulder and looked up smirking.

"I'm not done with you yet."

He wrapped her legs around him and carried her to her bedroom.

Sasuke rolled off of Suka and attempted to regain his breath. A few hours had passed and they had fucked four more times.

_'Holy shit, if just imagining another girl is Sakura, what will it be like when I actually have sex with her?'_

Sasuke smirked.

_'It'll probably kill me, but boy will it be worth it.'_

Sasuke got up and swung his legs over the bed. He reached down to grab his shirt, when arms encircled his waist.

"Where are you going?" Suka whispered.

"Home." Sasuke coldly responded.

Suka sighed, Sasuke was always cold after they had sex. She wished he weren't, but she knew why he was. It was because she meant nothing to him. She always knew that, but for him to have said it really stung. She wanted to be important to him, because he was important to her. She had fallen in love with him.

_'I'm so stupid. I can't believe I actually fell in love with him.'_

She gave a sad smile as he slid out of her embrace and walked out the bedroom door.

_'I wish you could love me back, but I know you never will. The real reason I never deny you is because I love you. You'd laugh if I ever told you that because you don't respect me. You don't respect any of your fan girls or conquests. Hell, you don't even like me. After all, I'm just an easy lay to you, all of your conquests are.'_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she heard the front door close. She wrapped the blanket around her and walked out the room. More tears fell out of her eyes as she saw his boxers, shorts and shoes gone. She walked to the door and touched it as she remembered Sasuke fucking her senseless against it.

_'That's all it is to him after all. No matter how much I want him to, he'll never make love to me.'_

With that depressing thought, Suka fell to the ground as sobs overtook her. She leaned against the door and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rested her head against her arms as heart wrenching sobs shook her body.

_'Why? Why can't he love me like I love him?'

* * *

_

Sasuke walked down the street and sighed. He got the feeling that he shouldn't go to Suka anymore. When she had wrapped her arms around him, he felt this intense sadness radiating from her. The sadness radiating from her got stronger as he walked away from her and continued until he left.

_'I think she might have fallen in love with me. Shit, doesn't this suck?'_

Sasuke may be a bastard, but he certainly wasn't going to continue having sex with a girl whose feelings he could never return.

_'Aren't I a hypocrite? I know I'm gonna make Sakura fall in love with me, but I continue with my plan anyway.'_

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was just too tempted by her. She had unknowingly spun him in her web and Sasuke had no intention, nor the desire, to free himself.

As all of you do, I wish Sasuke hadn't had sex with a girl that wasn't Sakura, but he's a player. He's not gonna stop having sex with other girls just because he wants Sakura. If anyone is wondering, Sasuke does respect women. He just doesn't have any respect for women who don't ask for it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ""Breath" by Breaking Benjamin

Beta Reader: Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Chapter 6

Sasuke sat on a chair on his balcony, smoking. His concert was in a couple of hours and he wanted to relax. He smirked as he thought of seeing Sakura. He hadn't seen her since they got coffee and he was looking forward to it. Sasuke had something special planned for when they were alone.

Sasuke gave a dark chuckle and put out his cigarette. He leaned back into the chair again and closed his eyes.

_'I hope you're looking forward to seeing me as much as I am you. The innocent ones are always the most fun to corrupt.'

* * *

_

Sasuke slipped on his black pants with tons of pockets, straps and a chain hanging down the left side. He slipped on a white button up shirt and left it unbuttoned along with the cuffs. He turned to the mirror and put on his black eyeliner. His hands with the black nail polish tied up his boots.

He put on a Celtic cross and some bracelets on his right wrist. Sasuke had two piercing in his left ear and three in his cartilage. He made sure one of the hoops were in and walked out the door.

"Hey teme, you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Of course."

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all walked on stage. Sasuke was lead singer and guitarist, Naruto was drums, Neji was back up guitar and Shikamaru was bass. The four were hidden from the crowd and waited to be introduced.

A woman walked on stage and smiled.

"I present you Dark Cross!"

The screams of the crowd were deafening as the woman walked off stage. The smoke that was used to hide the four disappeared and the girls screamed louder as they saw the guys. Sasuke smirked and began singing.

**"Breath"**

I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.

Is it over yet? I can't win.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

_Chorus:_

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon.

Pour salt into the open wound.

Is it over yet? Let me in.

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.

I'm going all the way, get away, please.

_Chorus:_

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

_Bridge_

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.

_Chorus:_

You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he walked off stage. The concert had gone well. In fact, it had gone more then well. He saw the girls walking towards them and was glad to see Sakura was among them. She smiled and walked over to Sasuke..

"You're concert was amazing! Everyone was right when they said your band was awesome." Sakura said.

"Thanks."

While the guys were distracted by their girlfriends, Sasuke pulled Sakura into his dressing room.

Sakura looked at him confused.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just drank from his water bottle.

Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke take off his shirt.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't go anywhere, I'll be out soon."

Sakura could do nothing but nod her head in agreement.

* * *

Sasuke turned on the shower and quickly stripped out the rest of his clothing. He figured the guys were making out with their girlfriends and would be distracted for a long while but he didn't want to take any chances. Besides, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sakura.

Sakura looked up when she heard the bathroom door open. She blushed as soon as she saw Sasuke. He was only wearing a pair of baggy jeans and his hair was still a bit wet.

_'Ok, he's wearing socks too, but that's not helping!'_

Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura's reaction. He deliberately didn't wear a shirt because he wanted to see Sakura's face when she saw him half naked.

"Like what you see?"

Sakura's blush deepened and she looked away, embarrassed. She turned back when she heard Sasuke's soft laughter.

_'He has a really nice laugh.'_

She watched as he walked towards her and tensed up a bit. She relaxed when he just sat next to her on the couch.

"Someone's a bit jumpy." Sasuke casually commented.

"I…"

Sasuke laughed at this.

"It's ok, I'm not offended."

Sakura relaxed after he said this.

"So, what was your favorite song that we sang?"

"They were all great but I'd have to say that the one called Breath was my favorite."

"That's one of my favorite songs too."

Sasuke and Sakura continued talking and soon she was completely comfortable in his presence. She had even forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. (A/N. God knows how she managed to do that!)

There was a lull in the conversation and Sasuke used that as an opportunity to lean down and kiss Sakura. She gasped in surprise and Sasuke swept his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura sat there shocked.

_'What do I do?'_

Sasuke continued kissing her, trying to get her to kiss him back.

_'Did I move too soon?'_

Sakura finally shyly kissed Sasuke back and he gave a mental sigh of relief.

He gently pushed her back against the couch and deepened the kiss.

Sakura moaned and some of her shyness faded away as the kiss continued.

Sasuke broke the kiss and began butterfly kissing down Sakura's neck. She let out a loud moan and fisted her hands in his soft raven hair. He kissed back up her jaw line and nibbled on her ear.

Sakura's breathing got heavy as he did this.

He kissed behind the sensitive part of her ear and was rewarded with a breathy saying of his name.

Sasuke found her lips and roughly kissed her. When Sakura raked her nails down his back, Sasuke snapped and began grinding into her.

Sakura's moans got louder as Sasuke grinded against her. Turned on by the noises he grinded harder against her.

Sakura could feel herself getting wet. She grinded back, attempting to find release.

Feeling Sakura grind against him, got Sasuke even harder. He broke the kiss and kissed her again when he regained his breathing.

"Oh Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu-KE!"

The two were just about to find release when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke growled at the interruption.

_'Fucking hell, I was so close!'_

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We're all ready to go? How about you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside the front door in a couple of minutes."

"Ok."

"Have you seen Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she had to use the bathroom, so I let her use mine." Sasuke smoothly lied.

"Ok."

Sasuke and Sakura heard their friends' footsteps fade away. They looked at each other and Sakura quickly averted her gaze.

"You're cute when your embarrassed." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked back at him and quickly looked away. Sasuke laughed at this.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sakura looked back at him and gave a small smile.

Sasuke leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We should get going." He whispered.

Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke got off of her and helped her up. Sasuke tossed on a shirt and shoes and fixed his hair. Sakura fixed her clothes and hair as well and the two walked out of Sasuke's dressing room.

* * *

They walked out the front door and saw everyone waiting for them.

"It's about time teme!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up dobe, we didn't take that long."

The group walked home and began separating as they reached their separate routes home. Soon, Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left.

Sakura let out a gasp of surprise as Sasuke pushed her against the wall. He pinned her arms on either side of her head and roughly kissed her.

"Sasuke, someone might see." Sakura managed to say.

"Relax, the street is empty."

Sakura moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke began grinding against her, intending to finish what he started.

Sakura leaned her head back, panting.

"Oh god, Sasuke!"

Sasuke lifted up Sakura's left leg and wrapped it around his hip. He grinded more forcefully against her and Sakura let out her loudest moan yet.

Sasuke cursed when he heard footsteps rounding the corner. He abruptly let go of Sakura and steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"People are coming." He said.

Sakura blushed and lightly pushed Sasuke away from her. He took the hint and backed away from her.

The two continued walking, with Sakura quickly fixing her hair.

The two soon reached Sakura's apartment door. She unlocked her door and turned around.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Remember you called and said you and your family could make it to dinner tomorrow."

Recognition filled Sakura's eyes.

"I remember. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner."

Sasuke quickly kissed Sakura.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said against her lips.

Sakura smiled and walked into her apartment. She shut the door and leaned against it. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of kissing Sasuke.

_'I don't think I should get my hopes up though. He's a player, making out probably means nothing to him. Just because we've made out a couple of times doesn't mean we're a couple.'_

Sakura walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

_'Although I do wish we were a couple.'

* * *

_

Sasuke took off his shirt and pants an crawled into bed. He lay on his back thinking of Sakura.

_'She tastes just as sweet as I thought she would. I only wish we hadn't gotten interrupted those two time. Oh well, there's plenty of time for that stuff. Like when I get her into my bed.'_

Sasuke smirked just thinking about it. He knew he'd enjoying bedding Sakura.

_'After all, it's always the good girls who end up being the wildest in bed."_

An image of Sakura moaning underneath him earlier tonight, flashed through his mind.

_'I can't wait to see her tomorrow.'_

Everyone who's been waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to finally kiss, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

Beta Reader: Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Sasuke let out a small sigh as he sat in the pew. Today was Sunday and that meant the weekly going to church.

_'This is torture? When is he going to stop preaching?'_

Many would probably consider it blasphemous for him to be in a church, but he didn't care what other people thought. Besides, it's not like he was here by choice. His parents forced him to go every Sunday. It's not like he didn't believe in God, going to church was just so boring. The seats were uncomfortable, the sermons were boring and the whole thing was just so predictable. Church was just too rigid for him.

_"This week is communion too, damn.'_

The pastor had finally finished his sermon and the front row got up to receive communion. He followed his brother and received the bread and juice.** (A/N. I know it's supposed to be wine but I think most churches use grape juice now.) **He sat back down and impatiently waited for everyone else to finish.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura in line.

_'Her ass looks great in that skirt.'_

He continued to check her out, occasionally looking around to make sure no one caught him eyeing the pastor's daughter.

Church finally ended and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

_"Finally! I thought this torture would never end!'_

He followed his family out of the church, but stopped when he saw the Haruno family talking to his parents.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner. Is there anything we should bring?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"You're welcome and no, just bring yourselves." Mrs. Uchiha answered.

While the parents continued to talk, Sasuke looked at Sakura. She caught him staring at her and blushed under his gaze. She quickly averted her eyes and Sasuke smirked.

_'She looks cute when she blushes.'_

Sakura looked back at him and her blush drastically deepened when he licked his upper lip.

Sasuke had to keep from laughing when he saw her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"I want you." He mouthed to her.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away. She gave a mental sigh of relief when she heard her parents saying their good byes. She followed her parents out and almost stumbled when she heard Sasuke whisper to her.

"This isn't over yet."

She glanced at him but he kept on walking like nothing happened.

_'Sasuke Uchiha, you're something all right. I'm just not sure what.'

* * *

_

Sasuke smirked into his mirror. The Harunos would be here for dinner soon and that meant he would get to see Sakura soon.

_'The lamb never did stand a chance against the wolf.'_

He pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and walked out of his room. He walked into the living room and smiled at his mom as he sat down on the couch.

"You look lovely mother." Sasuke complimented.

"Thank you dear, you're looking pretty sharp yourself."

Just then the doorbell rang and Sasuke heard the butler greeting their guests.

"The Harunos have arrived." The butler announced.

"Please sit down. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour." Mikoto said.

They sat down and soon began to talk about this and that. Sasuke getting bored with this, decided to make things more interesting.

"Mom, why don't I give Sakura a short tour of the house." Sasuke said.

"What a lovely idea." Mikoto agreed.

Sasuke stood up and reached a hand out for Sakura to take. She nervously took his hand and the two walked out of the room. Once they were out of ear shot Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Why so nervous? Afraid I'm going to do something? Or maybe you know your going to enjoy it if I do something to you?"

Sakura didn't say anything, but a noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks.

"This is the down stairs bathroom."

Sakura looked at him shocked.

"I said I was going to give you a tour, didn't I?"

"I didn't think you actually meant it."

"You were hoping I was going to do something, weren't you? It seems that the pastor's daughter isn't as innocent as everyone thinks she is." Sasuke teased.

"It's not that. It's just that every time we've been alone, you've done something. Why should now be any different?"

"Yes, why should now be any different?" Sasuke asked, pushing her up against the wall.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke leaned down to kiss her. He quickly stuck his tongue in her mouth and began to passionately kiss her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. He broke the kiss trailing hot wet kisses down her neck.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Sasuke asked in between kisses.

Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at her.

"For me to touch you like this?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her breast.

Sakura gasped and arched her back as Sasuke began massaging her breast.

"Tell me Angel, do you dream about me touching you like this? Do you moan in your sleep as you imagine me doing dirty things to you?"

He let go of her breast and swooped down to kiss her again, but stopped centimeters from her face.

"Do you want those dreams to become a reality?" He whispered.

He closed the small distance between their lips and roughly kissed her. He slipped a knee in between her thighs and began to lightly rub against her.

Sakura's head flew back as she let out a loud moan. He gradually increased his pace and Sakura's moans got louder and louder.

Somewhere in her lust clouded mind, Sakura heard the rational part of her brain talking.

_'Stop him, you know this is wrong.'_

_'But it feels so good.'_

_'He's a player. He's using you.'_

_'What he's doing feels amazing.'_

_'He'll dump you once he gets what he wants.'_

Sakura knew the rational part of her was right and knew she had to end this, no matter how great it felt.

"S-stop."

Sasuke lifted his head up from between her breasts.

"Stop?" Sasuke purred.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" He asked, as he increased the pressure of his thigh rubbing up against her crotch.

Sakura let out a loud moan as pleasure coursed through her body. She could feel her panties getting wetter as her juices increased their flow.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Sasuke licked between her breasts and trailed his tongue up her body until he reached he neck. He sucked on her neck and could feel Sakura panting against him.

"Y-yes."

Sasuke smirked when he heard her breathy answer. His lips found their way to her ear.

"Positive?" He asked, before he began nibbling on her ear.

His only answer was another loud moan.

He stopped playing with her ear and looked at her.

"I know you want this Sakura. Give into your body's desire. Let me show you pleasure like you've never felt it before." He whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes as she panted against the wall.

Sasuke watched her, knowing his words were getting to her. He lightly rubbed his thigh against her crotch and she gasped in pleasure. He reluctantly moved away from her.

"You better fix yourself up. We don't want anyone to find out what happened. The bathroom is right next to you."

Sakura opened her eyes and watched Sasuke walk away from her. Once he was out of sight, she slipped into the bathroom to fix herself up.

* * *

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. He had left Sakura to go to the bathroom inside his room. He had just fixed himself up and was now just staring at himself.

_'My plan seems to be working. As much as I wanted to stay and fuck Sakura against the wall, my words seemed to have a big effect on her, just like I planned. It won't be long before she succumbs.'_

Sasuke smirked and left his bathroom to meet everyone downstairs. He walked into the living room and saw that Sakura had already returned.

"Where did you go dear? " Mikoto asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, well the butler just announced that dinner was ready."

The group got up and walked to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

"I liked your sermon today. It was very inspiring." Mikoto said.

"Thank you." Yukito said.

"Have you seen the new romantic comedy that's come out? I'm trying to convince Fugaku to take me." Mikoto said.

"No, I haven't. I've been trying to convince Yukito to take me as well." Maruhi answered.

"We should all go together. How about this Saturday evening?" Mikoto asked.

"That's sounds wonderful!" Maruhi responded.

Fugaku and Yukito groaned as they realized they were now forced to watch the movie.

"Don't be like that, it'll be fun." Mikoto said.

"Besides Yukito, we haven't been out on a double date in ages."

"Hai, hai." Yukito said.

"Saturday it is." Fugaku said sounding resigned.

The two women smiled at each other, happy to be able to go see the movie.

* * *

Sasuke lied in his bed thinking. Dinner was actually quite enjoyable for once. Sakura had sat across from him and he had played footsies with her. He smirked as he remembered how she would try to hide her blush as he ran his foot up her leg. She had even gone as far as trying to stop him by shoving his leg away and kicking him.

_'She's certainly feisty. I hope it carries on into bed. The wild ones are always the most fun.'_

Sasuke couldn't wait to finally get Sakura into bed. When they were younger, she always seemed to have this fire burning in her eyes that had only seemed to burn brighter as the years passed. He knew Sakura had a wild side that was just begging to come out. He was the perfect person for the job.

Even though she tried to hide that side of herself, her feistiness was proof that she couldn't always hide that part of herself.

Sasuke knew why she hid that side of herself. It was because she didn't think it was right. She didn't think that good girls should act that way, especially if you were the daughter of a pastor.

Sasuke was going to bring that side out of her, because he knew even though she would deny it, she wanted that side of her to come out as well.

He closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of the mission and he had to get up early. Sasuke finally fell asleep, dreaming about Sakura.

* * *

Sakura lay in bed, thinking about Sasuke.

_'What am I going to do? It seems that each time I see him, my body gives more and more into my desire.'_

She could feel herself getting wet from just thinking about all the stuff that Sasuke had done to her. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. She could feel herself getting even more wet as she imagined his fingers in her most intimate spot.

_'Stop! I have to stop these lustful thoughts! Good girls don't have these kinds of thoughts.'_

_'Maybe it's because you're not as good as everyone thinks. Sasuke's right you know. You're not as good as you pretend to be.'_

_'That's not true!'_

_'Sure it's not. If that's true, why did you imagine Sasuke's fingers pumping in and out of you.'_

_'…'_

_'You know what masturbating is and you know you want to try it.'_

_'No!'_

_'Everyone does it, there's nothing wrong with it. If you won't let Sasuke satisfy you, why not do the honors yourself?'_

_'NO!'_

Sakura snapped her eyes shut and attempted to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the start of the mission and she needed all the sleep she could get. She closed her eyes and once again started dreaming about Sasuke.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't realize that Konoha had a pretty warm climate all year round so let's just forget about all the stuff I said about it being cold. Thank you for over 100 reviews! I never expected to get so many!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Chapter 8

Sasuke groggily awoke the next morning. He was just about to burrow under the covers when he remembered the mission.

_'Damn, there goes my idea of going back to sleep.'_

He reluctantly got out of his bed and with one wistful look back, he headed to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke walked to his closet. He put on his ANBU outfit and wrapped bandages around his left arm; it went past his elbows so no one would be able to see the needle marks. He wrapped his black strap around that and snapped it shut. **(A/N. It's the black strap that he wore with his black outfit during the third part of the Chunin exams.)** The last thing he put on was his forehead protector, before he headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning." He mumbled, sitting down.

"Good morning sweetie." Mikoto responded.

"What's so good about this morning?" Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke smirked at this and it widened when Fugaku kicked Itachi in the shin.

"Ow! Geez, no need to get violent." Itachi said.

"I'm off." Sasuke said.

He walked out and grabbed his bag. After putting on his ninja shoes, he walked out the door. He quietly walked to the gates, nodding or waving to people who greeted him.

_'I don't even remember half these peoples' names!'_

He finally arrived at the gates and waited for everyone else to arrive. A couple of minutes later, Sakura dragged herself towards the gate, Hinata and Naruto slowly following behind her.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke winced at his loud tone.

_'Only the usuratonkachi could be this loud, this early in the morning.'_

"Quiet down loser!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto looked angry at that comment but Sasuke didn't care.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered.

The three fell in step beside him and they all walked out the gates.

* * *

"I'm hungry, let's take a break!" Naruto whined.

"You're always hungry dobe."

"ARGH-!"

"We've only started walking a couple of hours ago Naruto. At least wait until noon to eat." Sakura said.

"But that's so far away!"

"You're a shinobi, start acting like one and suck it up!" Sasuke snapped.

"You don't have the right to order me around!"

"Idiot, I'm your captain, of course I do."

Naruto pouted but conceded.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered before turning away.

Hinata laid her hand on Naruto's arm to prevent him from responding. He scowled but didn't say anything in response to Sasuke's insult.

* * *

"We're stopping for lunch." Sasuke said.

"Finally, I thought I was going to die of starvation!" Naruto dramatically exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes at this.

"Naruto, it's barely noon." Sakura pointed out.

"So? I was still starving and teme here had to be his usual jerk self and deny me food."

"If I let you stop and eat every time you were hungry, we'd never reach the Cloud Village." Sasuke said.

"That's not…" Naruto trailed off when he realized Sasuke was walking away, completely ignoring him.

"Hey, get back here!"

Naruto huffed when he realized Sasuke was still ignoring him. Sakura and Hinata giggled, following Sasuke and Naruto.

The four walked into a restaurant and the hostess gaped at Sasuke before she quickly shut her mouth, furiously blushing. Sasuke caught all of this and was about to flirt when he remembered that Sakura was with him.

_'It wouldn't score me any points to flirt with another girl when Sakura's here.'_

Sakura fully expecting Sasuke to flirt with the pretty hostess was surprised when he simply requested a table for four. The hostess stared at him for a bit and shook herself out of her daze. She called for a waitress, who led them to their table. The waitress handed them their menus and left them to decide on their meal and drinks.

"Man, I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're well aware of that usuratonkachi. Why don't you actually do something smart and decide on what you want to eat, loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled but decided to let the insult pass, since he was so hungry.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back. After taking their order, she took their menus. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke that she brushed her hand against his while taking his menu.

Sasuke slightly smirked at this. If Sakura weren't here, he would have taken the waitress somewhere private and screwed her brains out.

_'Oh well, no point crying over spilt milk.'_

Sasuke looked around to make sure no one at the table was watching as he discreetly watched the waitress seductively sway her hips as she walked away. Sasuke licked his lips as he watched her walk away.

_'Damn, would I love to give her what she's so asking for!'_

He reluctantly tore his eyes away from her rear before anyone noticed his staring. He looked at Sakura sitting across from him and almost smiled when he saw her with her chin propped in her hand, staring out the window.

Sakura felt someone staring at her and slightly blushed when she realized it was Sasuke. Amusement glittered in his onyx eyes as he smirked at her. This caused her blush to deepen and she quickly tore her gaze away, looking back out the window.

Their food and drinks arrived and everyone began to eat.

"This is so good!" Naruto shouted; bits of food flying out of his mouth.

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth open!" Sakura scolded and Sasuke slapped him on the head.

"Usuratonkachi." He insulted before resuming eating his meal.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and swallowed before he apologized.

"Sorry." "Honestly Hinata, I don't know how you put up with him sometimes." Sakura huffed.

"H-he has h-his g-g-good points." Hinata quietly defended her boyfriend.

Sakura quickly smiled at this.

"He'd have to if he managed to snag someone as nice as you." Sakura said.

"Th-thank you." Hinata said, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm practically a hopeless cause!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura both simultaneously raised their eyebrow at him before going back to their lunch. Naruto pouted before he followed suit.

Not long after, the waitress brought them their check. Once they were done eating, they paid for their food and left the restaurant. The waitress watched the handsome black haired young man leave, disappointed that nothing happened between them. She watched the blonde wrap his arm around the dark haired girl's waist.

_'Maybe the pink haired one is his girlfriend?'_

The thought soon left when a customer asked for a refill. She quickly walked over to him, thoughts of the young raven haired man still consuming her.

* * *

"We'll walk for a few more hours and then find an inn for the night." Sasuke said.

The other three nodded and the four continued to quietly walk.

"Do you think beef or chicken ramen is better?" Naruto randomly asked everyone.

Everyone turned around and gave him 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. Yes, even Hinata gave him one.

"What kind of a question is that?" Sakura asked.

"A good one."

"More like a stupid one." Sasuke muttered.

"It was too quiet so I decided to start up a conversation! I don't see you trying!" Naruto defended.

"First off, you know I don't like talking. Second off, if I were to start a conversation, it wouldn't be nearly as idiotic as the one you began."

"You seem to be doing a lot of talking for someone who claims to dislike talking." Naruto mumbled.

However Sasuke's keen sense of hearing caught this and he glared at Naruto.

"Don't push your luck dobe, I have no problem pounding your ass into the ground." Sasuke threatened.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on teme!"

"Guys, guys, stop it! We're not here to mess around. We're here to complete a mission!" Sakura reminded.

Sasuke instantly regained his composure and Naruto pouted but stopped going after Sasuke.

"S-sakura-chan, is right." Hinata agreed.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke said before he resumed walking.

Sakura sighed and shook her head before she followed. Hinata bit her lip and followed as well. Naruto grumbled but reluctantly followed too.

* * *

"Let's stop for the night." Sasuke said.

He walked into an inn with his squad following behind him.

"Two rooms." He said, once he got to the counter.

The woman nodded and handed him two keys.

"That'll be a hundred dollars."

The four got out the money and Sasuke handed it to the lady.

"Your rooms are on the second floor, third and fourth door to the right. Have a good night."

"You too." Sakura, Hinata and Naruto said before following Sasuke.

Once they arrived at the rooms Sasuke handed Sakura one of the keys.

"Hinata-chan, why don't I take you out to dinner?" Naruto suggested.

"Ok, that would be nice."

"Great, I'll just set my stuff down and I'll be right there." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and followed Sakura into their room.

* * *

Sakura looked up from the TV when she heard a knock on her door. Figuring Hinata had forgotten her key, she quickly answered the door.

"Did you…" She trailed off when she realized it wasn't Hinata at the door.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I figured since the dobe and Hinata were going out to dinner that we could go as well. What do you say; care to join me for dinner?"

Sakura bit her lip in thought before she finally nodded her head.

"Let me just leave a note for Hinata."

She left and quickly wrote a note for Hinata before grabbing her small purse and key.

Sasuke stepped out of the door way to allow Sakura through. She locked the door and shoved the key into her purse.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

Sakura mock pouted but a smile soon crossed her face.

"I like surprises."

"Then I'm sure you'll love this one."

I know this is short but I wanted to have the dinner start at the next chapter. Don't worry, it won't take me as long to update as it did before. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Chapter 9

Sakura had always loved surprises, which is why she could hardly contain her excitement and was bouncing up and down on her feet as the two walked.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura and couldn't help but smile at her child like nature.

_'She's so cute.'_

Sasuke shook his head.

_'Where the hell did that thought come from?'_

Sakura, in her excitement, didn't notice Sasuke's odd behavior.

"Sakura, bouncing like that won't make us reach our destination any faster." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know I'm just so excited!" Sakura exclaimed.

Another smile flitted across Sasuke's face and he shook his head in amusement towards her child-like behavior.

Sasuke led her away from the main part of town and into a wide open space. The two kept on walking as he led them up a hill.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura did as requested and anxiously waited for the Uchiha to tell her to open them.

"Open your eyes."

Sakura did and gasped at what she saw. On top of the hill was a picnic blanket with all the food laid out. There was chicken, ham, and strawberries with chocolate on top, watermelon, biscuits and a two liter of cherry coke.

Sasuke half smiled as he saw Sakura's shocked face.

"Champagne would have been more romantic but I know you don't drink so I brought cherry coke instead."

"I love it. This was so thoughtful of you, thank you."

"I'm glad. Come on and sit down. We don't want the food to go to waste."

Sakura softly smiled and sat down.

"This all looks so delicious. I don't know where to start."

"Allow me to help you then."

Sasuke took a small piece of chicken and lifted up the fork to Sakura's lips. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks, but opened her mouth up anyway. She closed her mouth and Sasuke pulled the fork away. As she was chewing on the piece of chicken, Sasuke speared a piece of ham this time. He lifted the utensil up but Sakura shook her head. He began to put the fork down but Sakura's hand on his wrist stopped him. She gently took the fork out of his hand and lifted it up to his mouth instead.

"I shouldn't be the only one allowed to eat." Sakura said a blush obvious on her face.

Sakura being the shy girl she was, Sasuke knew it took a lot of courage for her to be able to do something like this. So he opened his mouth and Sakura brought the food to his awaiting mouth.

Sasuke grabbed another fork and began feeding Sakura as well. The two continued to feed each other and Sasuke finally grabbed one of the strawberries. He brought it to Sakura's mouth and she shyly took a bit.

The raven haired male set the fruit down and brought his finger to the corner of Sakura's lips.

"You have some chocolate here." He said, while wiping it away.

Sasuke brought his finger to his lips and licked the chocolate off. This caused Sakura to turn bright red and she quickly turned her eyes away from the sight.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape at the sight.

"You're so cute when you blush." He teased.

This only caused the girl's blush to deepen. He lifted the strawberry up again and Sakura took another bite. They continued to feed each other until all the food was gone.

Sasuke and Sakura lay down on the blanket and together they looked at the stars. The minutes ticked by but surprisingly neither were uncomfortable with the silence.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and hesitantly laid her head on his chest, afraid that he would reject her. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't and even more so when he wrapped his arm around her.

Each was content in each other's presence and neither wanted to break the peaceful silent. Footsteps could be heard behind them and Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai and looked behind him. Sakura looked behind just as the people behind them gasped in shock.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, we didn't mean to startle you. We didn't realize that there were other people here." The man apologized.

The girl said nothing and continued to grip her boyfriend's shirt sleeve.

"Hn." Sasuke said, placing his kunai back in his holster.

"Sasuke, you should apologize for scaring them." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes; clearly she had forgotten what Uchiha's were like.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Sasuke said, forcing himself to apologize.

"It's ok." The man said.

"Are you guys' ninjas?" The girl asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"What village do you come from?"

"Konoha."

The couple sat down and the girl continued to ask Sakura questions about being a ninja. Sasuke sat there not pleased how the night had turned out.

_'It was going so perfectly well and this couple just had to interrupt. If it was up to me, I'd tell them to just go away but nooooo, Sakura's too nice to do something like that.'_

Sasuke forced back a scoff and resigned himself to a boring end to a night that was going so perfectly.

* * *

The next morning the four set out to continue walking to the Cloud Village. Naruto and Hinata were acting all lovey dovey and it made Sasuke want to puke.

_'I know they didn't have sex but I still can't believe Naruto got more action than I did last night!'_

Sasuke glared as he walked, thinking about the couple who ruined everything.

_'God damn it, if they hadn't appeared, things would have ended a lot better!'_

Sakura noticed Sasuke glaring something only he seemed able to see.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Sasuke bit out.

She knew he was lying but decided not to press it. She knew not to further annoy an Uchiha when they were already angry.

The four continued walking, with Naruto and Hinata oblivious to the dangerous aura the raven haired male was giving off. This was unfortunate for the blonde who decided to speak to him.

"Hey teme, how was your night?"

Naruto gulped as Sasuke turned around, finally noticing the aura he was giving off.

"Shut. Up." Sasuke ordered in a deadly whisper.

The cerulean-eyed boy frantically nodded and Sasuke turned back around acting as though nothing had happened. The same thought was running through Sakura, Naruto and Hinata's head.

_'What happened to him last night?'_

Naruto looked at his girlfriend who merely shrugged back at him.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto whispered.

Sakura turned her head and raised a thin pink eyebrow.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The pink haired girl shook her head.

"If your going to talk about me while I 'm here, at least try not to make it obvious dobe." Sasuke snapped irritation evident in his voice.

Naruto itched to snap something back but knew with the Uchiha's current mood it would be like asking for a death wish. So he swallowed what he wanted to say and settled for glaring at the obsidian-eyed boy's head.

"Stop glaring at me."

"I wasn't-"

"I could feel you glaring at me." Sasuke interrupted.

The blonde snorted but averted his gaze from the back of Sasuke's head.

The group finally reached the Cloud Village and Sakura, Hinata and Naruto couldn't be happier about it. With the mood Sasuke was in, the atmosphere had become unbearable.

Sasuke led them to a secluded area and they settled down to discuss their plan.

"Akure will probably go somewhere tonight, like a bar. Once we find out where he'll be, one of you," Sasuke pointed to both Sakura and Hinata. "will have to try to get information out of him while he's drunk."

"What?!" Naruto shouted, jumping up. "There's no way I'm going to let Hinata do something like that!"

"One of them is going to have to do that." The Uchiha calmly pointed out.

"Not Hinata!"

"I'll do it." Sakura quietly said.

Everyone, even Hinata whipped their heads towards her, shock clear on their face.

"Y-you d-don't-"

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" Sakura said, cutting off Hinata and Naruto.

"But-"

"Naruto." Sakura sharply said.

The blonde shut his mouth but it was clear from his facial expression that he was not happy about this.

Sasuke wanted to protest as well but forced himself to keep his mouth shut.

_'Why should I care if Sakura does this or not? She's just some stupid girl.'_

Even though he tried to convince himself of this, part of him couldn't help but disagree.

"I don't know if you're right for the part." Sasuke spoke up.

"Why not?" Sakura asked indignation clear in her voice.

"You're too innocent."

"So?"

"Innocent people don't know how to seduce men. You'll never be able to get the information out of Akure, whether he's drunk or not." He arrogantly responded.

Sakura shook from anger and she wanted to yell at Sasuke but she knew that would only cause her to quickly loose the argument.

"At least let me try."

"This is a mission Sakura you don't get to _try_ something. If you're not sure you can do it, then you're better of not trying because that can cause the mission to fail. Or worse, you or your comrades or both could die."

Sakura stayed silent, knowing he was right.

"Hinata will do it." Sasuke said.

"But Sa-"

"I'm captain of this squad; all of you follow _my _orders." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto.

"Hinata's too shy though. What if she ends up stuttering? She could blow her cover." Naruto pointed out.

"So we're stuck with two bad choices."

Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but bristle at Sasuke's bluntness. Ok, so it was true but did he have to be so mean about it?

"I said I'd do it." Sakura stiffly said.

"I said no." Sasuke shot back.

"At least I won't stutter!"

Sasuke suddenly got a predatory gleam in his eyes and slowly stalked towards Sakura.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked backing away.

The Uchiha didn't say anything and continued to stalk towards her, a smirk forming on his face. He finally backed her up against a tree and pushed his body against hers.

Sakura attempted to keep her composure but the feel of Sasuke and the heat radiating off his body was making it very difficult.

"Sa-ku-ra." He purred a wicked smirk on his face.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb running across her jaw.

Sakura could feel her breath hitch in her throat from this action.

Sasuke leaned down and his hot breath blew in her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra." He purred again.

It was getting more and more difficult for the jade eyed girl to blink.

"I want you." He seductively whispered.

Sakura found herself unable to breath after this statement. She suddenly felt the warmth leaving her body as he pulled away from her. He took one look at her flustered face and smirked before walking away.

"See, she can't do it. Look how flustered she is." Sasuke said walking away.

Sakura snapped back to reality at his words and felt red hot anger coursing through her veins.

"You…you…! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Sakura screeched.

"I needed to prove my point." Sasuke simply said ignoring her anger.

This only further enraged the cherry blossomed hair girl. She opened and closed her mouth but was so angry that she couldn't find anything to say.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Naruto asked.

"We'll find someone else."

"Like one of your whores?" Sakura scathingly said.

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widened at this. It was rare to hear Sakura talk like that. Only Sasuke appeared unaffected by it.

"No, we'll find someone here."

"How do we know we'll be able to trust her? I still say we have Sakura do it." Naruto insisted.

"They might blow it."

"The girl we find may too. Better someone we know we can trust."

"Fine." Sasuke relented.

That being settled, the four decided to find two rooms to rent for the night. Sasuke gently grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Just because I find you attractive, doesn't mean I won't punish you if you mess this up. Don't screw this up." Sasuke warned whispering in her ear.

Sakura nodded, shivering from the feel of Sasuke's warm breath on her ear. He let her go and she quickly walked to catch up to Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke followed her, his long strides allowing him to quickly catch up with her.

* * *

Sakura paced the floor in nervousness. Back and forth, back and forth she went. She would occasionally let out a sigh or bite her lower lip. Sometimes she would even play with her hair.

Hinata sat on one of the beds, observing this all.

"Sakura-chan, you have to calm down." Hinata quietly said.

Sakura suddenly stopped pacing and whirled around to face her.

"I know but I just can't help but feel nervous! What if I mess this up? All of you are counting on me! I can't afford to mess this up!"

"Stressing about it won't help; it'll only make you more nervous. The more nervous you get, the more likely you are to mess up."

"I know I just need to calm down, find my center." Sakura said mumbling the last part.

"That's the spirit; you'll do great Sakura-chan." Hinata encouraged.

Sakura nodded her head praying Hinata will be right.

Sasuke knocked on the girls' door, Naruto right behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked once she opened the door.

"Since you're going to be the one getting information out of Akure, we need to find an outfit for you. Grab Hinata and let's go." Sasuke commanded.

Sakura nodded and called for Hinata. Once the dark violet haired girl came, the four left to go shopping.

* * *

"Too slutty, not seductive enough." Sasuke murmured looking at the dresses.

"What about this?" Sakura asked, holding up a blue dress.

Sasuke immediately snorted in disdain when he saw it.

"Sakura, you're trying to seduce information out of a guy, not go visit your grandma."

Sakura felt her face redden and she quickly put the dress back.

The four continued to look for an outfit when Sasuke found the perfect one. It was a red halter that hit mid thigh. It was a bit on the plain side, not having any designs but that was its appeal. It managed to look both classy and elegant while looking sexy at the same time. The neck line was low enough to show some cleavage but not so low that Sakura would have to worry about her breasts popping out.

"Sakura." Sasuke called.

Sakura looked up and walked over when he motioned to her.

"Here, take this."

"I-I can't possibly wear something like this." Sakura stammered blushing.

"Sakura, part of seducing him is having to look sexy." Sasuke reasoned.

Sakura nodded and reluctantly took the dress.

"Now all we have to do is find you some shoes, jewelry and a purse." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded again and the two set back to work.

After another hour and a half of shopping, the four were finally done.

"Man, shopping is so draining; I don't know how you girls do it all the time." Naruto complained.

"Quit your whining, at least we got the shopping done." Sakura said.

"Do you guys want to eat dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Hn."

With that oh so wonderful answer, the four walked into a restaurant.

"How many of you are there?" The hostess asked.

"Four." Sakura answered.

A waiter quickly came and led them to a table. The four quickly ordered and waited for their food and drinks to come. Once the drinks and food came, the four began to eat.

"Once we're done eating, you should get ready Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Isn't it a little early to be doing so?" Sakura asked.

"No, Naruto and I need to find out where Akure will be. We need you to be ready to go as soon as we find out."

"Ok."

"How are we going to find him?" Naruto asked.

"By asking around at different restaurants, people there always know everything."

"At least we're not going to any guy places like ero-senin would." Naruto muttered.

"You can go if you'd like to Naruto."

"I didn't mean…shut up Sasuke!" Naruto finally sputtered out.

The onyx eyed boy merely smirked and continued eating his dinner.

* * *

Once the guys dropped the girls off at their room, they left to gather information. They walked into their first restaurant and walked up to the hostess.

"Excuse me have you ever seen this man?" Sasuke questioned holding up the picture of Akure.

The hostess looked at the picture and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked further into the restaurant, Naruto right behind him. When no one in the restaurant had seen this man, the two left to go to the next place.

They continued searching and walked into a bar and grill, hoping that they would find answers here.

"Excuse me have you seen this man?" Sasuke asked.

The worker looked at the picture and shook his head.

"Sorry." He said.

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh and continued asking. When he got no answers, he and Naruto left the building.

They continued asking for the next half an hour when they walked into another bar and grill.

"Excuse me have you seen this man?" Sasuke asked.

The woman shook her head and apologized. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their heads and walked further into the establishment.

"Excuse me have you seen this man?" Sasuke questioned, holding up the photo to a group of young women.

"No, but how about you and your cute friend over there join my friends and I?" One of the women flirted.

"I'm sorry, we're busy." Sasuke politely declined.

"Come on sexy, I promise it'll be fun." The woman purred.

"I said no." Sasuke said in an icy tone.

The woman pouted and looked at Naruto.

"How about you cutie?"

"I have a girlfriend." Naruto answered.

The girl pouted again and all of them sighed as they watched the two handsome men walk away.

Sasuke walked to the next table and politely interrupted the couple.

"Excuse me have you seen this man?"

The guy looked irritated at being interrupted but Sasuke didn't care as long as he got an answer.

"No." The guy said.

Sasuke showed the picture to the girl and she shook her head.

"Sorry." She said.

The two shinobi kept asking and just when they thought this would be another dead end, they got an answer.

"Excuse me have you seen this man?" Sasuke asked a lone man sitting in the corner.

He glanced at the picture and nodded his head.

"Yeah I've seen him before."

"Do you happen to know any of his hang outs?" Naruto eagerly asked glad that someone had finally seen their guy.

"We had drinks a couple of nights ago."

"Do you know where he'll be tonight?" Sasuke asked.

To make up for the longer wait for the previous chapter, I've written a longer one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I'd like to thank free2dream for giving me the idea for what to do for the actual mission. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

Chapter 10

Sakura opened the door to see Sasuke and Naruto standing there. The blonde stood there gaping at Sakura while the raven haired male appeared unaffected. On the inside was a whole other story.

_'Holy shit, Sakura looks so hot!'_

Sasuke had to resist the urge to throw her on the bed and have his way with her. The dress fit her like a second skin and her long pink hair was piled on top of her head with strands framing her face. The black strappy heals made her long legs appear even longer and the jewelry she wore complimented the dress very well. Her make up was done in a way that focused on her beautiful jade eyes and the lip gloss she wore brought attention to her lips without detracting from her eyes.

"We found the bar when Akure's going to be at. Let's go." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura grabbed her purse and Hinata followed, locking the door behind her.

Sakura walked into the bar with butterflies in her stomach. She spotted Akure and even though she knew her teammates would be close by that did nothing to calm her nerves.

_'Ok girl, you'll be alright. Just pretend the man is Sasuke and say to him what you would never have the nerve to say to Sasuke out load.'_

She saw Akure sitting on a stool and walked over to him. Men were lustfully staring at her but Sakura ignored them and continued walking towards Akure.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Sakura asked.

Akure who was already drunk looked at her and shook her head. Sakura smiled and sat down.

"What's a handsome man like you doing here all by yourself?"

Akure smirked, he couldn't believe his luck, a really beautiful girl was flirting with him!

"I'm just enjoying some drinks. What's a beautiful woman like you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for a friend. She and I decided to have a girl's night out."

"Akure was relieved that she was meeting a female friend. It would have been disappointing if someone as attractive as her wasn't single.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'll just have some water."

"Water? You sure you don't want something else?"

"I'm sure." Sakura said smiling.

Akure signaled to the bartender and ordered a glass of water. When the he handed the glass to Akure he placed it in front of Sakura.

"Can I get a name or are you going to remain mystery girl?"

"I kind of like remaining mystery girl, what will you give me if I tell you my name?" Sakura flirted, leaning in and touching Akure's arm.

"I have something in mind." He replied caressing her arm.

Sakura wanted to shudder in disgust but she knew she couldn't.

_'I'm going to need a shower after this.'_

"My name is Shizuka, what's yours?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Akure."

"I like that name, I bet you're a very strong and influential man."

"I am baby, I am. In fact I have something very important going on now."

"Really, what is it?"

Akure smirked at her excitement; women were always drawn to men who had power.

_'This is too easy; I'm definitely getting some tonight.'_

"I'm working with a man to take over a village."

Now normally Akure wouldn't have been this stupid and would have been vaguer but he was too drunk to know any better. He ordered another drink and continued talking.

"His name is Orochimaru and he thinks he's so smart. I know he's going to betray me but I'm gong to betray him first."

"What does this Orochimaru guy want?"

By know Akure had lost interest in the topic and decided to move on to something else.

"Hey baby, why don't we go back to may room?" He asked.

Sakura almost sighed in frustration but didn't. It was clear Akure was too drunk to be questioned anymore.

_'Time to knock him out.'_

She slipped a sleeping pill out of her pocket and discreetly slipped it into Akure's drink and he was too drunk to notice. The fact that he was also intently staring at her cleavage helped him to not notice what Sakura was doing as well. She almost glared at him before she realized her mission.

* * *

The more Sasuke watched the interaction between Sakura and Akure, the angrier he got. Every flirtatious word and gesture from either of them made him want to punch Akure in the face.

_'Calm down it's just a mission.'_

This didn't help to calm the Uchiha down. His right hand with a silver thumb ring on it picked up his glass and took a sip. He wanted something stronger than water but still being underage he couldn't order alcohol.

The glass almost broke in Sasuke's hand as he watched Sakura start to stroke Akure's chest.

_'I was wrong; she's too good at this!"_

He could see the lust radiating off of Akure and he wanted to beat him up for having such lustful thoughts about _his_ Sakura.

_'Wait, my Sakura? She's not mine; in fact she's just a stupid girl. I shouldn't care if some guy is flirting with her.'_

No matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn't care, he still did.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's jealousy and decided to tease him about it. It was about time he got some payback for all the grief Sasuke gave him.

"Hey Sasuke, something wrong?" Naruto 'innocently' asked.

"No."

"Really? It seems to me that you look jealous. Why would you be jealous?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke denied.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're jealous that Akure is hitting on Sakura."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"I just don't like the fact that some slimy guy is hitting on our teammate. Do you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Sasuke may have been able to fool Naruto but he wasn't fooling Hinata. She knew the real reason Sasuke was jealous was because he had feelings for Sakura.

* * *

Akure pulled Sakura to his chest and she had to fight the overwhelming urge to shove him away. He leaned down to kiss her and Sakura lightly pushed him away while coyly turning her head to the side. He looked at her in confusion and waited for an explanation.

"Not here."

Akure smiled and got up and gave her his hand. She placed her small hand in his and the two began leaving the bar. He stumbled and Sakura put her arm around his waist to steady him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just lost my footing."

She nodded her head and the two continued walking.

_'Hopefully it's the sleeping pill taking effect and not just the alcohol.' _

Sakura casually looked behind her and saw her teammates stealthily following them. The two arrived outside and walked a few feet when Akure suddenly passed out and Sakura quickly caught him.

_'Thank god, it's about time!'_

Her teammates walked up behind her and Sasuke took Akure out of her arms.

"Good job Sakura." Naruto congratulated.

"You d-did great." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks."

Sasuke hoisted Akure onto his shoulder and waked away. The other three looked at him and before they could follow him, he spoke.

"Let's go," Sasuke said still walking. "We don't want him to wake up before we get him back to our rooms." He finished.

The three quickly caught up to him and the rest of the walk was continued in silence.

* * *

Sasuke took his shirt off getting ready to take a shower. Akure was tied to a chair with chakra strings and Naruto was watching over him. He couldn't get out of his mind the memory of Sakura flirting with Akure. Logically he knew it was just for the mission but emotionally he couldn't get over it. Deciding to talk to Sakura about it he quickly left the bathroom.

"Hey where are you going?"

Ignoring Naruto's question Sasuke left the room. He walked across the hall and knocked on the girls' door. Hinata opened the door and blushed when she saw Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I need to talk to Sakura, go over and help Naruto watch Akure." Sasuke ordered.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded and quickly left the room. He entered the room and shut the door.

"Who was…?" Sakura said walking out of the kitchen and trailing off when she saw that it wasn't Hinata.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sakura nodded her head and desperately tried to fight down the blush forming on her face at seeing a shirtless Sasuke. She knew she didn't succeed very well at it because she could feel her cheeks burning.

Sasuke stared at her and tried to get rid of his anger but it was difficult to when she hadn't even changed out of her dress yet.

"What do you think you were doing with Akure?"

"I was doing my job."

"You were supposed to get information out of him not throw yourself at him."

The Uchiha knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it, the thought of Sakura with another man just made his blood boil.

"Excuse me?!" Sakura shouted bristling with anger.

"You heard me."

"I was seducing him like I was supposed to!"

"You didn't have to be all over him like some slut!"

The silence was deafening as Sakura stared at Sasuke, a dangerous aura emitting from her body. Without thinking she reached out and slapped him across the face. He stared at her as he lifted his hand up and cradled his cheek.

Sakura stared at him, fear clear in her eyes. She knew Sasuke would never physically hurt her but that didn't mean he wouldn't yell at her.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura and suddenly pushed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise and attempted to shove him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Move."

Sasuke didn't and instead he lifted up his right hand and lightly bit his thumb.

Lust coiled in Sakura's loins and she knew she was getting wet from the sexy sight.

The Uchiha stopped biting his thumb and instead grabbed Sakura's wrists. He gently put her arms beside her head and slowly leaned down to kiss her. When he was a centimeter away from her lips, he stopped, his breath fanning across her lips. Finally after an agonizing moment he closed the gap and kissed her.

Sakura moaned at the contact and opened her mouth when Sasuke nipped at her bottom lip. He swept his tongue in and groaned at the sweet taste. The kiss soon turned desperate as the passion between them became unbearable. He broke the kiss and rained butterfly kisses down her smooth neck. His nimble fingers quickly undid her top and Sakura caught up in the moment never noticed. He latched onto a nipple and began playing with the other one.

Sakura's back arched as Sasuke's talented fingers played with her chest. He began massaging her breast and she felt herself get even wetter.

Sasuke lifted her up and gently deposited her on the bed. He removed the rest of her dress with placing kisses all over her body. He tossed the dress aside and kissed his way back up. He stopped at the inside of her thighs and placed love bits there before soothing it with kisses.

The pink haired girl's cheeks burned as he looked at her and slowly pulled her underwear down with his teeth. He tossed the underwear aside before looking back at her. He ran his hand down her slit and watched as Sakura's back arched as she moaned in pleasure. He slowly entered a finger in her and began pumping. He added another finger and continued watching her facial expressions.

Sakura panted and moaned as the pleasure coursed throughout her body. It was like the time at the Uchiha mansion hallway, except better. Something was tightening inside her and she didn't know what but she was desperate to find out. The ball tightening inside her finally exploded and Sakura screamed Sasuke's name in pleasure. She came down from her high just in time to hear Sasuke whisper to her.

"This'll hurt."

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke slowly entered her. He paused when he reached her hymen and then pushed the rest of the way in. She cried out in pain and he paused again, waiting for her to get accustomed to his size. When she nodded her head, Sasuke pulled out of her and plunged back in. He kept a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster." She panted.

He went faster.

"Harder." She breathed out.

He did just that.

Soon the headboard was banging against the wall and her moans and scream, his groans and their panting filled the room. They were oblivious to everyone else but each other and didn't care if anyone else could hear them.

"Oh, OH, Sasuke-kun!"

"That's it baby, say my name." He encouraged.

"OH KAMI! OH KAMI! SASUKE-KUN!"

Her nails raked down his back as he continued to plunge into her. He began whispering dirty things to her which further turned Sakura on.

This was better than she could have ever imagined. The feelings coursing through her were incredible and what made it even better was that it was with the man she loves.

Sasuke pulled back out and plunged back in again. She was so warm and tight and she felt so good.

"Fuck Sakura, you feel so good."

The only response he got was another moan. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was going to cum soon.

"Come on Angel, cum for me." He seductively whispered in her ear.

She moaned but couldn't cum just yet. He leaned down and lightly bit on her neck and then kissed it. This set her off and she arched her back, screaming his name as she came.

He came soon after and collapsed on top of her. He quickly rolled off her, not wanting to crush her and lay on his back panting. He disposed of the condom and when Sakura laid her head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." She whispered before falling asleep.

Sasuke was falling asleep as well but automatically stiffened when he heard those words. He had the sudden desire to get away from her as panic set in. He quietly got off the bed and Sakura moaned at the loss of warmth but luckily didn't wake up. The Uchiha quickly dressed and left the room. He couldn't help but glance back at her sleeping from. The feeling that shot through him only further scared him and he quickly walked out the door closing it softly behind him.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Sasuke walk into the room. They had both heard the noises across the hall but chose not to say anything to him.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes. He stood underneath the water and finally let his thoughts loose.

_'What am I going to do? She loves me? Maybe she didn't mean it; we did have sex in the heat of the moment after all. No, of course she meant it; Sakura's not the type of girl to just casually say something like that. I' m so fucked. I never thought of what I'd do if she fell in love with me. I don't know if I can break her heart. I have no choice though; I can't just lead her on. I have to be a man about this; I brought this upon myself after all.'_

Sasuke grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair.

_'What was that feeling I felt before I left Sakura. Could I be falling in love with her? Am I already in love with her? No, I'm not in love with her, I can't be! I don't do love.'_

Sasuke pushed that disturbing thought out of his mind and finished taking his shower.

* * *

The next morning the four walked back to the village with Akure.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She woke up this morning to find Sasuke gone. When she saw him he seemed different around her, as if he was pulling himself away from her.

_'What's going on?'_

She wanted to ask him about it but she was afraid to. She was afraid that he was just using her.

_'I have to talk to him about this though. I can't ignore this just because I'm afraid of the answer. I have to be strong.'_

Sasuke was aware of the fact that Sakura knew something was wrong. She wasn't stupid after all. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he knew she wanted to have, he was going to have to break her heart and it made him feel extremely guilty. He was not in a good mood because of this and Akure wasn't helping. Finally having enough, the Uchiha turned around.

"Shut up." He ordered in a deadly tone.

Akure immediately shut his mouth. The raven haired male was very scary and he didn't want to get on his bad side.

Suddenly Sasuke whipped out some shuriken and threw them. Everyone looked surprised when a body fell to the ground.

_'Hm, the other three dodged them.'_

With that thought, he activated his Sharingan to locate them.

"Be on your guard, there are three more enemy shinobi hiding, they're most likely here to retrieve Akure."

As soon as he said this various weapons came flying towards them. Everyone dodged with Sakura bringing Akure down with her.

Three mist shinobi appeared wit ha slash going through their forehead protectors, signifying they were missing nin. **(A/N. Does anyone know what the forehead protectors are called in Japanese?)**

Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and prepared to do battle.

* * *

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and a huge crack appeared. The ninja looked shocked but was able to dodge at the last second. She ran towards him and the two engaged in taijutsu. Realizing this was going no where Sakura jumped back and quickly disappeared, only to reappear behind the ninja. She kicked him in the back and when he went flying, quickly appeared back in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground unconscious and Sakura stood guard in front of Akure, letting her teammates fight more effectively not having to keep an eye on him as well and waited for her them to finish fighting.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the hallway. The four had just delivered the mission scroll and Naruto and Hinata had gone on ahead to get some ramen. Sasuke was looking forward to going home because he no longer had to stay at his parent's house. During a storm last month, he and Itachi's roofs had gotten damaged and had just gotten fixed. **(A/N. I'm not sure if anyone is confused but Sasuke and Itachi live in separate houses at the Uchiha District.)**

An uncomfortable silence had settled over the two and Sasuke was hoping that Sakura wouldn't bring up _that _topic but no such luck.

"Sasuke-kun, can we talk in private?"

"Aa, my house."

Sakura nodded her head and silence settled over the two again.

Dread settled in the pit of Sakura's stomach. She had a feeling this conversation wouldn't end well but they had to discuss this even if he ended up breaking her heart.

_'Which I'm sure he'll do.'_

It seemed to Sakura that they had arrived at his house too soon. He unlocked his door and stepped aside to let her in. He followed her inside and shut the door.

"Drink?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"This isn't a social call."

"I know."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid. Why have you been acting so distant towards me?"

"I'm not exactly a people person Sakura."

"Stop avoiding the fuckin' question!" She snapped losing her patience.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Did last night mean nothing to you?"

He continued to stare at her for so long that she thought he wouldn't answer her question.

"Yes." He said trying to convince himself.

She looked at him as if he'd killed her puppy and he wanted to take back the words but he didn't. He didn't want to think about the feeling he'd felt last night.

Sakura quickly wiped that look of her face but she knew the damage was already done for he had already seen it.

"So you used me?"

A cold and blank look came over his face as he prepared to continue breaking her heart.

"Of course, you think you actually meant something? Don't be so naïve Sakura." He said with cold eyes.

A small gasp of shock passed through her lips as the jade eyed girl felt as if her heart were breaking into a million pieces. Tears stung her eyes but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

_'He'd probably enjoy it.'_

"I see." She whispered.

Sakura wanted to scream, to throw things and hit him but she was too proud too. She'd show him, she'd walk out of here with her head held high.

The raven haired male watched Sakura desperately try to keep it together.

_'It's better this way, she doesn't need a fuck up like me. Besides I don't love her, I just used her.'_

He pushed the thought of his mind that he was lying and continued to look at Sakura.

"You're lying." She whispered.

"First you say you understand and know this desperate attempt? Stop being so pathetic Sakura. You know I'm not lying."

He paused before he pounded the final nail into her heart.

"Listen to me closely Sakura. I. Don't. Love. You. I never have and I never will. You were just a conquest and nothing more. I. Don't. Love. You." He repeated.

The pink haired girl squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as each word he said broke her heart until it finally shattered. She quickly turned around and left his house, the door slamming shut behind her.

Sasuke stared at his door feeling like the worst person ever.

* * *

Sakura leaned against his door as tears seeped out of her closed eyes. She poofed back to her bedroom so no one in the village would see her and ask questions. The desire to throw things had left her and she simply collapsed onto her bed.

_'Why Kami, why me?'_

Funny, just last night she was screaming his name and now she was asking him why this happened to her.

Sakura curled up into the fetal position, rocking back and forth as sobs racked her body.

_'Why, why, why?'_

Loud sobs continued to fill the room as Sakura continued to sob her poor heart out.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. My laptop needed to be fixed. My beta reader for this story unfortunately can no longer be my beta reader, which is why this chapter is unbetaed. I'm in need of a new beta reader, would anyone be interested?

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Beta Reader: DarknessFlameWolf**

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke sat on the docks where he learned Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, sensing Itachi's chakra.

"I want to talk to you."

"Then talk." Itachi ignored the comment and sat down on the docks next to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Sasuke, I'm your brother, please tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care? You never have before."

"That's not true; you just don't let me care because you're always pushing me away, just like you are now."

"I did something really bad." Sasuke whispered. He paused for awhile but Itachi kept his protest to himself. Sasuke would tell his problem at his own pace.

"I…I went after Sakura." Itachi's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything as his brother continued, "I slept with her with no intention of being in a relationship with her. I seduced her and then just took her virginity. She told me she loved me and I just broke her heart. When we talked the next day, I told her I didn't love her and just kept on saying horrible things until she finally left. I've never had a problem telling a girl I didn't love her, so why is now different? When I left her after we had sex, I looked back at her and I got this feeling and I don't know what it is."

"Sasuke, you're an idiot."

"…!"

"What you did was horrible and you'll be lucky if Sakura ever forgives you. The feeling you felt was love and it's about time you realize you're in love with her because you have been for years."

"I have not been in love with Sakura for years."

"Yes you have, that's why you did all the womanizing, to try to deny the fact that you loved her. It only caused you to feel empty inside and that's why you slept with more girls. Go to Sakura and explain yourself to her. Tell her you love her too because you know you do."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a minute. "Thanks Itachi," He said standing up. Itachi smiled at this.

'

* * *

"Hey Sakura, want to go to dinner and a movie this weekend?" Hideaki asked.

"No thanks," Sakura responded.

"Oh, ok." He walked away disappointed. Sakura felt bad but it just wasn't fair to go out with someone when she wasn't over Sasuke. She'd only end up hurting Hideaki and that wouldn't be fair to him. She looked behind her and saw the church. She opened the door and walked in before kneeling down before the crucified Jesus. She put her hands together and closed her eyes.

'_Father in heaven, I need your guidance now more than ever. Please help me; I don't know what to do. I know I should forget about Sasuke-kun and move on but I don't know if I have the strength to. Please give me your guidance and help me to make the right choice.'_

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl's eyes flew open at the sound of her name and turned around to see Sasuke standing there.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you'd never step a foot into a church unless you were forced to." Sakura said trying to make a joke. Sasuke's face remained stoic. "I need to talk to you."

"I think you've said all that's need to be said." Sakura said coldly.

"Sakura—"

"No, I don't want to talk to you! Isn't it enough you've already broken my heart? Are you already here for a second round?"

"Sakura…"

She turned away from him, not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes. '_It's nothing but an act, don't fall for it.'_

"I have to go," Sakura said. She calmly walked past the Uchiha but inside was another matter. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. She stiffened when he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, please."

Her resolved wavered as she heard him say that. He never said please unless it was really important.

"Leave me alone," She whispered and yanked her wrist away. She quickly ran out of the church, tears threatening to fall. Sasuke watched her as she ran away.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it!' _

He couldn't stay here, he felt as if God was looking down on him for his sins. Even though he knew that wasn't true, he couldn't help but feel that way.

* * *

Sakura ran into the forest, having no destination in mind, she just knew she had to get out of there.

_'If I had stayed there a second longer, I would have broken down and listened to him. I don't want to listen to his lies! That's all they'd ever be, lies!'_

She ran further and further into the forest. Not seeing the tree root in her path, she tripped over in and fell to the ground.

"Ow…"

She lay there, not having the strength to get back up again.

_'I'm so pathetic. I should have stayed away from him; I knew he'd cause me nothing but pain but I refused to listen, too caught up in the pleasure he gave me. Now look where I am, sprawled on the forest floor like some idiot. God, could this get any worse?'_

"Sakura?"

'

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to find Sakura sprawled on the forest floor. Usually she was so graceful; the last thing he expected her to do was a face plant on ground. He moved forward to help her but she quickly got up. She turned to face him, her cheeks bright red.

"I tripped," She muttered.

"I can tell."

"Well, I'll be going now."

She turned around but before she could take one step, he spoke, "Sakura, please, just hear me out."

"No. I'm done talking to you."

"Sa-"

"**No**! I don't want to hear your lies! Just leave me alone!"

He took a step towards her and she quickly took one back.

"Why do you have to do this? Do you get some sick enjoyment out of seeing me suffer?! Why can't you just leave me alone and stop torturing me?!"

Birds flew into the sky in fright at Sakura's screaming, but Sasuke remained silent, staring at her with onyx orbs.

_'This is my entire fault. Look what I've done to her. I've turned her into this… this suffering person. Maybe I should let her go. No! I can't leave her alone until I tell her, until I tell her why I did what I did. If she doesn't want anything to do with me after that, then I'll let her go, even though it would break my heart.'_

"I did this to you." Sasuke whispered. Sakura stared at him, confused, as he continued, "I caused you all this pain. I'm the reason why you're suffering; I'm sorry, so sorry."

Sakura stared at him, not knowing what to say. It didn't matter, even if she knew what she wanted to say, she wouldn't have been able to. The shock was too great.

'_Is this really Sasuke-kun? The last time he was like this he was drunk and high. If this is an act, he's an extraordinary actor.'_

She turned away, knowing if she continued to look at him she'd give in and listen to his lies.

_'Anything that comes out of his mouth is only a lie… right?'_

Sakura felt doubt beginning to fill her. She wanted to listen to what Sasuke had to say to her, but she didn't want to be hurt again.

'_The first time nearly killed me. I can't go through that kind of pain again; I have to walk away from him. No matter how much it hurts.' _

Sasuke stared at her, wanting her to say something, anything. He didn't care if she yelled at him again, just as long as she acknowledged him.

_'Please don't walk away from me.'_

To his utter disappointment the jade eyed girl did just that. With each step she took Sakura wanted to take one step back. She wanted to keep on walking back until she was in his arms. Being in them was the best feeling in the world and Sakura wanted to experience that again.

'_No! I have to be strong, no matter how much it hurts. I have to do what's best for me and what's best for me is to walk away from him. I have to walk away so he won't cause me anymore pain.'_

She continued walking away, her heart breaking further and further with each step. Sasuke watched Sakura walk away, the pain unimaginable. He wanted to go after her but his body refused to move.

'_Move, damn it, move!'_

Sasuke felt himself panic more and more as she got further and further away.

'_Come on, _move_!'_

His body obeyed him and finally moved. He quickly ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him, shock written all over her face.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

She gasped as she realized what she called him and this slip up didn't go unnoticed by him either.

_'How could I be so stupid to call him that?'_

'_She called me Sasuke-kun, maybe there's still hope.'_

"Sakura, I've never asked anyone this before but please, I'm begging you, hear me out. _Please_."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

'_What should I do? Should I listen to him or walk away? Will it matter if I hear him out? What he's done is unforgivable, isn't it?'_

The two stared at each other until Sakura looked away. "I'm sorry," She whispered before pulling out of his grasp. Sasuke watched as she walked away from him, afraid that if he let her go, she'd be forever out of his reach.

'_No, I can't let that happen! I refuse to let that happen!'_

Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Before she could react, he grabbed her shoulders and his lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Beta Reader: DarknessFlameWolf**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura stood there shocked.

'_What should I do?'_

Sasuke's lips felt so warm and soft against hers. She stood there a couple of more seconds before she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. He nipped her bottom lip and Sakura opened her mouth, allowing him to plunge his tongue inside. She moaned and tightened her arms around him.

'_Wait, what am I doing?'_

Common sense came back to Sakura and she tore her mouth away.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Kissing you," Sasuke answered like it was obvious.

"You can't kiss me like nothing happened."

"Will you listen to everything I have to say before you decide what to do?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head in response.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I lied to you."

"What do you mean you lied to me?"

"Please, let me finish before you start asking questions."

Sakura nodded her head again.

"I lied when I said I didn't love you and that I only used you for sex. The truth is that I really do love you. I've loved you for a long time and was just too stupid to realize it. That's why I slept with all those girls; it was an attempt to deny my feeling for you. After we had sex, I got dressed and when I looked back at you I got this feeling I've never felt before and it scared me. When I got scared I decided to take the coward's way out and I hurt you instead of dealing with my feelings."

Sakura stood there shocked.

_'He loves me?'_

Sakura let out a squeal when it finally sunk in.

_'He loves me!'_

Sasuke stumbled back a bit when Sakura leaped into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"You love me…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled at this.

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's apartment door and waited patiently for her to answer.

_'I can't believe we're actually together. I actually got my angel.'_

He had a soft smile on his face when Sakura opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hey Angel."

Sakura stepped back to let Sasuke in.

"Let me just put on my shoes and grab my purse and then I'll be ready to go."

When Sakura came back, Sasuke pulled her in for a quick kiss. She smiled at him before she pulled out of his embrace.

"We should get going or else we'll be late." Sakura said.

"It's not like it matters, the restaurant wouldn't dare give our reservations to someone else."

"It's still rude to be late."

"That's my angel, always thinking about other people."

Sakura blushed at this before she stepped out her door. Sasuke followed her and. after she locked her door, she grabbed his hand. They walked down the flights of stairs and when villagers saw them, whispers erupted.

The couple ignored the whispers and continued walking to the restaurant. Once they entered the restaurant, they walked to the podium.

"Two for Uchiha." Sasuke said.

The hostess called a waitress over and the couple followed the waitress to their table. After ordering their food and drinks, they sat there in comfortable silence. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and began running his thumb across her fingers. He smiled at the slight blush on her face.

"After all we've done, you're still shy."

This only caused her blush to deepen.

"I think it's cute."

Sakura smiled at him, her face still rosy. The two continued to stare at each other but the moment was broken when their food was brought to them. Sasuke was irritated by this but didn't say anything.

_'Out of all the time she could have come, she had to choose now.'_

He looked across the table and smiled when he saw Sakura's happy face.

* * *

After dinner the two decided to walk around the village.

"I love looking at the stars, they're so beautiful."

"Aa."

"Is that all you have to say about the stars?" Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked at her before he responded.

"Aa."

Sakura laughed as she gently shoved him, "Now you're just doing it on purpose."

Sasuke smirked again before he began tickling her.

"S-stop!" Sakura gasped out.

The Uchiha didn't listen and continued tickling her. She continued laughing and attempted to bat his hands away. Tears streamed down her face and her stomach hurt from all her laughing before he finally stopped tickling her.

"Th-that was me-mean!" Sakura said, still slightly out of breath.

"You shouldn't have shoved me then," Sasuke said, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"That didn't mean you had to tickle me until my stomach hurt."

"True, but I'm just mean like that."

"Yes, yes you are."

Sakura gasped in surprise when Sasuke pushed her up against a wall.

"Does that mean Sakura-chan doesn't love me anymore?" Sasuke asked, feigning a hurt face.

Before she could respond, Sasuke began attacking her neck with kisses. She moaned as Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses down her neck.

"You taste so good but I know where you would taste even better," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura blushed at this and let out another moan when Sasuke licked between the valley of her breasts.

"Sasuke-kun, so-someone might s-see." Sakura whimpered.

"So? Let them see," Sasuke said his warm breath against her ear.

"People will talk."

"Let's give them something to talk about then," Sasuke stated before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Sakura gasped when she felt Sasuke's hand traveling up her thigh and he used that opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

He trailed kisses down her jaw line before trapping her in a kiss again. His hand rubbed across her core and Sakura moaned into the kiss. He heard the whispers behind him and ignored them as he continued to kiss his girlfriend. She wrapped her leg around his waist, causing her already short dress to ride up. He thrust a leg in between her legs and began grinding against her core.

"Oh, kami, Sasuke-kun!"

"Let's go back to my place," He panted in her ear.

She nodded as Sasuke did the proper hand signs. Their audience watched in shock as they disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke quickly removed his girlfriend's shoes and dress before he began raining kisses down her body.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered.

He pulled her underwear off and tossed it aside. He leaned down and licked her causing Sakura to buck up. He placed his hands on her thighs, keeping her down.

Sakura continually moaned at the feel of Sasuke's tongue on her.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

He picked up his pace when he felt Sakura about to come and she gripped the sheets.

As she panted and moaned, her grip on the sheets tightened. She screamed as she came and lay there panting as she regained her breath.

Sasuke pulled on a condom before he entered her.

"Shit, you feel so good." Sasuke said.

He pulled out of her and plunged back in.

"Faster." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke picked up his pace.

"Harder." Sakura panted.

Sasuke pulled out and rammed back into her.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun!"

Her screams and moans filled the room as the head board banged against the wall.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she raked her nails down his back.

"Oh, oh, OH!"

Sakura screamed his name as she came. Sasuke continued to thrust into her and she came again before he finally found release. He collapsed onto his back and threw the condom away before he pulled back the covers. Once they were covered Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as they spooned together.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

"I love you too, Angel."

* * *

Early afternoon the next day, the couple lay together in bed.

"What's your favorite movie?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have one favorite movie," Sasuke answered.

"What's one of your favorite movies then?"

"Kung Pow: Enter the Fist."

"That movie's so funny!"

"What about you?"

"One of my favorite movies is Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"That's one of my favorites too."

"Is your favorite color still blue?'

"Yeah. Is your favorite color still red?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking about it when all of us went to dinner one time."

"Oh, yeah my favorite color is still red."

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke and he ran his hand through her long pink hair.

"I love your hair." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's so soft and silky. It's also a unique color."

"That's why I used to hate my hair color. No one else had it and it made me feel like such a freak."

"I think you have a beautiful hair color. Everyone who made fun of it was just jealous."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Thanks."

He returned her smile before he leaned down to kiss her. Sakura automatically opened her mouth and moaned as Sasuke's tongue swept in. He shifted his position so he was on top. The Uchiha broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck.

"You're skin is so soft and smooth," He whispered lustfully.

He sucked on her right breast and played with the other. Sakura reached down and kept his head in place. He switched to the other breast and played with her nipple.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

He continued trailing kisses down her body and swirled his tongue in her navel.

Sakura moaned as she felt electricity shoot throughout her body.

Sasuke was about to enter a finger into her when Sakura's phone went off. He pulled away in annoyance as Sakura quickly turn to dig in her purse from the phone. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?"

* * *

Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Beta Reader: DarknessFlameWolf**

**Chapter 13**

"Haruno Sakura, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Wh-what do you mean Da-daddy?"

"Don't act all innocent! I heard from one of the villagers that you were making out with Sasuke in public like some harlot!"

"…"

"How could you do something as irresponsible as that?! Do you have no respect for our family's name at all?!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough! You've disgraced our name! I thought I raised you better than that but apparently I was wrong!"

Sasuke's face contorted in anger when he saw tears pouring down his angel's face. Without a word, he took the cell phone from Sakura, ignoring the shocked look on her face, and spoke into the phone, "Haruno-san, this is Sasuke. I understand that you are upset with Sakura but she was not the only one to blame. She is my girlfriend and I love her very much. I won't stand for you treating her like this but since you are her father I will let you off with a warning. If you ever make Sakura unhappy again, I will make sure that you will never be able to preach anywhere again."

Sasuke closed the phone without waiting for a response. He put the phone back into her purse before gathering Sakura up in his arms.

"It's ok, there's no need to cry," Sasuke whispered.

"M-my daddy h-hates me though!" Sakura sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just upset. He'll get over it and everything will return to normal."

"Really?"

Sasuke's heart clenched when she looked up at him with a tear streaked face. Her eyes looked so hopeful and Sasuke smiled gently as he wiped her tears away.

"Really." He whispered before he softly kissed her.

* * *

Sakura sailed into her apartment and closed the door, a goofy smile on her face.

'_Sasuke-kun, I love you so much!'_

She squealed before she picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?" The blonde answered

"Ino, I'm so in love! I love Sasuke-kun so much!"

Ino laughed at Sakura's excitement, "I'm so glad that you're so happy."

"I've never been this happy before."

"That's what love will do to ya."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About Sasuke-kun and I making out in public last night, surely you the gossip queen has heard about it."

"Hey!"

"It's true..."

"Yeah it is and yeah I heard about you and Sasuke. Some people made it sound like you had sex in public but I knew they were exaggerating. Don't worry about it, a lot of couples do PDA."

"It was pretty hot and heavy. We ended up going back to his place and making love."

"You had sex!" Ino squealed.

The pink haired girl pulled the phone away from her and rubbed her ringing ear before replying to her loud friend.

"Ow Ino, there was no need to be so loud."

"Yes there is! You're not a virgin anymore, this is a huge deal!"

"There's more."

"What do you mean "there's more"?"

"My dad called this morning."

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right. He was not happy at all when he heard about Sasuke-kun's and my PDA and he was yelling at me and I was crying but then Sasuke-kun took the phone from me and…. Well he pretty much threatened my dad to leave me alone but it was still sweet."

"He threatened your dad? How is that sweet?"

"He defended me and told him if he ever made him sad again that he'd make sure my dad never preached anywhere again."

"That's oddly sweet I suppose," Ino stated hesitantly.

"I know and then he comforted me. Sasuke-kun is so sweet and I love him so much."

"We should double date."

"Yeah, that'll be fun!"

"Ok, how about tomorrow night?"

"That works. I'll come over tomorrow at five and we can get ready together."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Sakura ended the call and dialed Sasuke's number to tell him about the double date.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

"What's up Angel?"

"I was talking to Ino and we both thought it would be fun to go on a double date."

"Ok, when?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"Ino's coming over at five tomorrow so you guys can pick us up at seven."

"Alright, see you then."

"See ya. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as Sasuke hung up the phone, the smile was wiped from his face.

'_Shit, a double date? Being around Shikamaru is ok but hanging around Ino for God knows how long, I hope I can restrain myself from committing suicide.'_

While the Uchiha went to the kitchen to grab a tomato, he attempted to convince himself that being around Ino for an unknown period of time wouldn't be such a bad thing.

'_She can be nice and she is Sakura's best friend so she can't be all that bad.'_

Sasuke opened the fridge and grabbed a tomato before shutting the door.

'_Oh who am I kidding, that woman is a loud mouth blonde, just like the dobe. I don't know how Sakura can have two loud mouth blondes in her life, I only have one and half the time I feel like strangling him.'_

Sasuke sighed when he heard pounding on the door and Naruto's loud voice.

"Sasuke-teme, let's go to Ichiraku!"

'

* * *

"I heard about you and Sakura. You finally got together with her, it's about time," Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him in mild surprise.

"Don't look so surprised, I knew you were in love with her. I am your best friend after all."

"Hn."

"It took you long enough; you know for a genius, you can be an idiot at times."

Sasuke glared at the blonde and then smirked.

"Why are you- OW!"

Sasuke's smirk widened as he looked at the blonde sprawled on the ground.

"You bastard, you pulled the seat from under me with your leg!"

"Serves you right."

The Uchiha turned back around and ignored the grumblings of the blonde as he continued eating his ramen.

* * *

Sasuke walked back home and mentally sighed when he saw Suka.

'_Shit, this is going to be uncomfortable.'_

As expected, Suka's eyes widened when she spotted Sasuke.

"Sa-suke-kun," She whispered.

"Suka."

"I heard about you and Sakura. I'm happy for you."

The Uchiha's eyebrow rose at this.

'_She's happy for me? That was the last thing I expected her to say. Where's the anger?'_

"You look skeptical, I'm not surprised. You expected me to get angry but I'm not. In fact, I'm honestly happy for you and yet I'm also sad. I'm sad that it couldn't be me because I love you but, because of my love, I want you to be happy. If Sakura makes you happy, then I'm glad."

Sasuke stood there, at a complete loss for words. Suka looked at him with watery eyes.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world. Take care Sasuke."

She smiled at him before walking past him.

Sasuke stood there for how long he didn't know. When he managed to get himself out of his stupor, he continued his walk home.

'_What the hell was that? Was that some kind of plan to tear me and Sakura apart? Was she hoping to get me at ease and then try something? No, that can't be it. She seemed genuine and my instincts didn't go off at all.'_

Sasuke reached his house and unlocked the door.

'

* * *

Please review!


End file.
